


I got a driver so I’m never alone...

by TrueWords



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jeronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWords/pseuds/TrueWords
Summary: It’s a few years later after everything, after high school, after Jason’s death and afterRiverdale. It’s New York and Jughead thinks it’s the right city to start over. That is until he starts working for a certain raven-haired princess...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have started writing this fic during the beginning of season 2, so its not taking in account any event of that season. This is based on the characters of the TV show not the comic.  
> V. and J. are around 24 years old in this fic.  
>  **Huge thanks to[diltons](https://diltons.tumblr.com/) for re-reading this fic and supporting me during the writing process ! **
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://aesthetics-blue.tumblr.com/) <3

Leaving Riverdale for New York seems like the logical thing to do after... after _everything_ and Jughead doesn’t even question it. He follows his instincts as usual and he is relieved when he sets a foot in the big city. Delighted by the noise, by the people, by the sheer intensity of it all. He’s **_nothing_** out there, he thinks as he’s making his way to his Brooklyn flat. Just one out of many and that’s just fine with him. Standing out in Riverdale had been too much, especially when all he ever did was being himself. But somehow in a small town, where words are always travelling fast, it had been forbidden.

Not here though. Jughead writes, he always does, not able to abandon his trusted keyboard. He writes about everything he knows, the pain, the uncertainty of his hometown streets, the absence of his father, the echo of his mother’s voice over the phone, JB somewhere in the background asking about him... He writes like he has never written before, serving coffee during the day, just to pay the bills and eat. 

He eventually gets published, which for him is not such a big deal, FP sends him a card from behind the bars, claims he read the thing in one night. 

“So you finally stop writing about Jason...” 

“Oh he’s in here somewhere Dad... Just using this new thing called artistic licensing or something.” 

“What about using your own name next time ?” 

Jughead doesn't roll his eyes at the question, he’s been expecting it. The thing is, he doesn’t feel the need to put his name on the cover, the words and the weight of the book are enough for him. That's all he need for posterity really. Money and fame seem a bit dull in his world and it's not like he plan to stop writing anytime soon.

His agent asks him frequently for new chapters after the first book has hit the shelves. He claims it's selling well and that almost makes Jughead smile. _Almost._ He quits his day job to write full time but nothing comes. He has written everything he knows, about Riverdale, about the drive in and the stale smell of popcorn in the morning, about the high school he had been glad to leave, about the booth at Pop’s, the same booth where Betty had sat down that July afternoon, holding his hand for a talk. _“Juggie... I have to be honest with you, about us, about me and my feelings.”_

 _That_ afternoon is sealed in Jughead’s memory. 

But he has even written about that, so now what ?

The truth is that Jughead is stuck. Writer’s block or something. So he tries to get away from his computer and his own head. His roommate, Dylan, a subway artist, emphasis on the _artist_ , as creative and as quiet as him, tries to distract him. Dylan shows him what he usually does to prevent his own blockage when it comes to painting. So they go out, Jughead gets to see another side of New York, he finds a new Chinese restaurant with the cheapest menu ever, a plus for Jughead, the steps of the MET become his new favorite spot to take pictures of tourists... and it's all well and good.

Until money runs out. Jughead can't help but roll his eyes staring at his bank account. The next rent is secured but he is gonna have to find another job. A real job. He sighs deeply and feeling Dylan eyeing him from the other side of the couch, he finally speaks.

“I need a job or you’re gonna need a new roommate.”

“Aw, just when I was starting to tolerate you.” 

Jughead should have been offended but Dylan’s tone match his, that's why he has moved in here in the first place and he is almost relieved when his roommate speaks next : “Relax JJ, I actually have heard of a nice job today... You don't mind driving rich park avenue princesses around for a lot of money, right ?” 

— 

Jughead is wearing the only white clean shirt he owns when he steps inside the lobby. The building is as tacky inside as it is outside and he bites down the snarky comment that he can feel coming up. The receptionist stares at his shoes for a long minute and for a brief moment, Jughead is a little bit too aware of his Doc Martens but he clears his throat and mentions the interview for the driver position.

“Oh yeah... Miss Lodge’s assistant is expecting you. It’s the last floor, you can take this elevator, it leads straight to it.”

 _Miss Lodge._

Jughead is frozen on his spot and for a brief second, he considers leaving. And never coming back. The only Lodge that has been part of his life has left Riverdale exactly one week before him. He remembers the date precisely. But he stopped talking to Veronica a long time before that. The last interaction they had was _that_ afternoon, the one that changed it all, that broke the gang forever. Sure, he was happy for Betty and Archie however things had never been the same after. He had found Veronica outside Pop’s after his “talk” with Betty. The raven-haired princess had smiled drily seeing him, tears on the corner of her eyes, anger on her soft features. _“So she told you.”_

The last one. After that, Veronica had become... well the kind of girl that just didn’t hang out with him. She changed, she faded into that corner of light that wasn't for him. Queen B of the school, followed by her own army of Vixens, frowning upon everything that wasn’t Lodge approved. 

But Jughead still goes inside the elevator. Because he is curious, because the last remain of Riverdale, of _him_ in a way, is just upstairs. And maybe that’s just another chapter for another book right there. It’s that thought that makes him move and his mouth is dry when he presses the elevator button.

He’s expected, as soon as the doors are opened, he’s introduced to Maggie, a bright smile and a sharp grip for Jughead as she pulls him out of the elevator and guides him into the very expensive flat. Jughead barely listens to her, taking in everything, closer to Veronica than he has been in the past few years. 

“So your duties would include picking up Miss Lodge from school and bring her home and then wherever she needs to. Your usual shift would start at 8am and end around 2 am. So you need to be fully ready and available for that, oh and you might also need to run some small errands.” 

Jughead finally turns his gaze toward the assistant. She reminds him of those toys you have to rewind and watch have a life of their own. She clearly knows what she is doing and Maggie goes straight to the point about his salary and what to expect. “... and the pay is 5000 per week.”

That makes Jughead roll his eyes and he can’t help but laugh and finally let out what he’s been thinking all along. “5000 per week just to drive around Veronica Lodge ? Is the job actually worth _that_ or you’re paying me to deal with her spoiled little rich girl act ?” 

“Well it’s only an act if you’re doing it _wrong_...” 

Jughead can’t help but look for the owner of that voice, half smile on face, because he knows that tone. He has heard her use it on Cheryl more that once. Even on good old Archie one or two times. Veronica Lodge stands before him and it feels just like old time. 

Instead it's not, he decides as she steps closer. She got taller, or maybe her heels are taller, he doesn't know. The brunette is still in one of those designer dresses that compliment her figure well and he notices how much her hair has grown since last time, the curls are past her shoulders and they move as she does, those brown eyes on him, her glossed lips turned into a smirk. 

Well did he piss her off ? _Good_. If that look is meant to impress, Jughead is not moved at all. 

“Thank you Maggie, I’ll take it from here.” Veronica’s tone is commanding but her voice a soft whisper and it’s all it takes for her assistant to leave them alone, Veronica crossing her arms over her chest.

“Jughead Jones... I thought I'd seen the last of you.” Veronica eyes him up and down and he does his best not to move, meeting her gaze, disinterest on his features. Whatever games she wants to play, he’s not in, he’s here for the job and the money, and that’s all. 

“I’d make up some excuses about not sending you a letter, but I feel like you didn’t miss me at all.” He mumbles, shrugging in the process. 

“No. You’re ... well you’re _Riverdale_ , and I left all of that behind.” He can’t help but nod at that sentence, he knows the feeling about that town and all the tainted memories attached to it. She raises an eyebrow, like she’s daring him to defend his hometown or to speak. But she finally smiles, all soft and almost gentle. Jughead however knows it’s just an act and prepares himself for the next blow. 

“So you wanna be my driver, Jones... what makes _you_ think you’re up to it ?”

“Well I’m a decent driver, I know those streets and we both know I won't ask any stupid question about your day or how you’re doing. I’ll be quiet and just do my damn job.” 

There is a pause after his own mumbling. Veronica is staring at him and he doesn't know what else to do. It's all stupid, but she’s right here, a little piece of the puzzle, in New York so he waits for her verdict. He is surprised when she leans in, suddenly too close, to push some hair away from his face. Her fingertips brush against his forehead , it’s quick and unexpected, so Jughead doesn’t move, still waiting.

“You stopped wearing that stupid beanie.” Veronica comments, stepping back. 

“You stopped wearing your pearls.” 

Jughead’s reply is quick, he has noticed her bare neck as soon as she has stepped into the room. She looks ... a little bit less _her_ and more like a stranger, but he has never meant to bring it up. Until now. And he watches as the brunette puts one hand to her neck, for a brief moment, she seems startled, but it disappears quickly and she is smirking at him. 

“You start Monday. Maggie will give you the details. Don't be late Jones. Because this spoiled little rich girl wont tolerate that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part 2 ! 
> 
> Slight delay because I got a mean cold and me and my beta are super busy at the moment, but I still wanted to post part 2 this week,
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

The job is simple enough. 

At least that’s what Jughead thinks after the first few days. He doesn't have to wear a uniform so that’s a plus for him. He’s been expecting, well dreading would probably be the right word, something cliché and uptight to match Veronica’s own style but as she mumbles one day, eyes on her phone as he opens the door for her : _his clothes will do just fine._ So Jughead just rolls with it. 

There is a comfortable silence and he enjoys it, free to steal a few glances and notice that she is still the same Veronica after all. She still wears heels all the time, and her style make her shine in her own way. Not that he would be able to identify the brands or the designers but he has always thought that Veronica looked a little bit more than a park avenue princess, for Jughead, she is just out of one Poe’s tale : cold, ethereal and _beautiful_. Or he’s just going crazy because he hasn't been able to write a single page yet. Not that he hasn't tried. But the pages remain blank and he drives Veronica to campus every morning. 

That’s how he learns that she’s attending Columbia, she is studying law judging from the books he sees her carry one day. She seems to be a dedicated student, he notices how she always pulls out her glasses out of her bag during the ride to school and she puts them on before going over some notes. Veronica Lodge is an overachiever if he ever saw one. But somehow that doesn't surprise Jughead, he gives her her privacy and pretends not to hear when she gets phone calls. Somehow he manages to learn that she is in charge of Lodge Industries, there is mention of meetings with the board and so on but again, he keeps quiet. 

All and all the job is good, Jughead has been expecting worst, much worst. But that’s just the first week. 

The second week starts with Veronica’s bright voice over the phone, it’s 6am and Jughead is still half asleep and he barely has time to register that she wants an almond _croissant_ and a double _macchiato_ from a particular place on 5th before she hangs up. 

“What the ...” 

Jughead thinks about going back to sleep, he ponders for a minute before swearing and jumping, literally, into the shower. Luckily enough, he remembers her words and goes to the place right before its opening. He just has to mention the name Lodge and the order is placed in his hands. Apparently the raven-haired princess does this a lot. “Good luck.” tells him the employee at the other side of the counter, adding a free coffee for Jughead. He nods and mumbles thank you and he hopes, prays that the coffee will be strong enough to endure Veronica this early in the morning. Jughead sips it while driving and does his best to stay awake. Veronica is waiting for him of course, never mind the early hour, she is absolutely impeccable and he takes in the purple dress she is wearing and the long fur coat completing it before handing her her goods. 

“You’re two minute late, Jones. Keep this up and you won't have a job...” Jughead’s face must have betrayed something because the brunette blinks at him, daring him to say something. But he doesn’t. He decides it's a battle he can’t win, he doesn’t want to win this particular battle anyway. Veronica can have her fun, he doesn't care. So Jughead keeps his expression neutral and opens the door for her. 

That’s how the Monday starts and Jughead goes home more tired than ever and he completely ignores Dylan and his suggestion to go out. He would love to go take pictures of clueless tourists in Central Park and give them fake directions just because, but he needs his sleep. The next day with Veronica starts the same, instead she calls him at 5am. It’s so sudden than Jughead snaps a “ _What_?” as he picks up the phone, half expecting her to laugh at the other side of the line. The last time he has woken up so early was to say goodbye to his father before his one trip to jail. So the hour seems dreadful, feverish even and Veronica’s tone offers absolutely no comfort at all. 

“Oh did I wake you up Jones ? Too bad, you are needed.” 

There is an address after that and this time Jughead has enough sense to write it down before hanging up. He stares at the ceiling for a long minute after that, half considering quitting. But deep down he knows he can't, maybe it's the fact that nothing comes up from his open window, it's not often that New York is silent, maybe he is going crazy, maybe writing is gonna have the best of him but Jughead still gets out of bed. If Veronica Lodge wants to drive him crazy, she is gonna have to try harder than that. So he goes pick up her books. The next day he has to wake up at an insane hour again for a pair of shoes, the day after that just because she feels like going to the library early.

And every time it's the same thing, Veronica is waiting for him, in front of her building, fully dressed, arms crossed over her chest and a small smile on her face. Because of course she knows what she is doing, she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing, concludes Jughead after a week of early errands. She is testing him, pushing the act of the spoiled girl just to see if he is going to run in the other direction. In a way, Jughead is flattered that she bothers with him. But, he decides the third week of the job, handing her a box labelled Jimmy Choo, the job is not that bad. 

The final test, as Jughead will rename that night later, comes a Friday night. He picks her up after her class but surprisingly enough, she asks him to follow him upstairs. “You’re still on the clock, Jones.” she indicates and he follows her inside the penthouse. Following Veronica is easy, Jughead realises, and he suddenly understands the difference between them. She walks tall, she doesn't try to hide her presence and most importantly, the brunette always walks like every single room she steps in belongs to her. He remembers seeing a glimpse of that confidence in Riverdale, back where all it took for little Archie to lose focus was Veronica Lodge near by. Those has been the days... What would Archie say if he saw Jughead now ? 

Jughead pushes the thought away, far away and he follows her inside the elevator. He hasn't talk to Archie in months, figuring if he doesn't ask for news, Archie won't feel the need to not mention Betty. As if Jughead is still into her. No Betty, _his_ Betty, is between the pages of his book, long gone in a way. Jughead is drifting away, the lack of decent sleep is driving his brain crazy and he barely registers Veronica telling him to just have a sit and wait. He falls automatically on the sofa and for a minute, he is happy playing on his phone, but Jughead being Jughead, he eventually gets back up on his feet and heads up for the library. 

He can see some of his favorite books right there, among other things he notices Edgar Allan Poe’s entire work collection and a very old copy of Breakfast at Tiffany's. Before he can stops himself, Jughead grabs the book, the first page reveals a _“Property of Veronica Lodge”_ in a neat hand writing and he can’t help but smile. There are some notes here, a lot actually he realises after a few minutes, the whole thing seems awfully private and Jughead puts back the book before snooping too much. He has promised Veronica her privacy and he actually intends to keep that promise. So it's back to playing on his phone for another hour. 

“My god, you look even more pale in that light...Jughead Jones, they should write sappy stories about you.” 

He is smiling again, his smile replaced by a puzzled expression as he takes in Veronica and her new outfit. Her dark hair is curled and loose on both side of her face and she has switched her purple signature lipstick for a glossy red, something like Cheryl would wear. She’s wearing a pink dress and Jughead is surprised by the choice of color. Pink would be more suitable for Betty... but Veronica wears it well, so well in fact, he is on his feet in no time, grabbing the bag she is handing him. 

“Come on Jones, my friends are waiting for me...”

“And here I thought being late was a thing...” 

“Oh it is, that's why I’m already one hour late.”

And Jughead does laugh at that. The ride is less quiet than usual, mostly because Veronica insists on sitting on the passenger's seat and giving him the directions instead of the address. Which is stupid as Jughead points out at least two times in 20 minutes. However he’s less surprised when they arrived in front of one of those clubs Jughead only enters in his nightmares. He has to slow down because of the crowd and also because of the cameras suddenly flashing in Veronica’s direction. He glances at her and if for a second she seems annoyed, her bright smile is back on when she turns to him. 

“Alright Jones, here’s the deal. You have to get me out of here at 2am. If you can do that, then I’ll stop being the rich little girl that you hate and the job is yours. _Forever._ ” 

She extends a hand in his direction and Jughead raises an eyebrow. Isn’t there a saying about making deals with a Lodge ? He pretty sure there is one. 

But he clears his throat and mumbles : “2am. I get you out of ... _there_ and home. Deal.”

They shake hand for a brief moment and Veronica whispers a good luck and steps out of the car. Disappearing once again into the light. He pauses for a moment and watches her, already exchanging kisses with a few people and posing in front of the cameras as if she has been waiting for this moment all afternoon. Gone is the Veronica who used to bring cupcakes to Betty whenever something was wrong, gone is the Veronica who used to tell little Archie to slow down when he was trying once again to save the entire town, gone is the Veronica who offered Jughead a hug and a round of french fries the day FP had been put away for good. _Gone._

Jughead finally starts the car and she actually goes inside. He parks a few blocks away and pulls out his notebook from his bag and he writes, for the first time in month he writes, letting his mind wander, trying to chase that little piece of him that is always inspired. **“No. You’re ... well you’re Riverdale, and I left all of that behind.”** He remembers Veronica’s words precisely and he wonders how can she put an entire pan of her life behind. He wonders if that’s even possible and if she is not more insane than he is. 

Sure enough, it’s almost time for Jughead to go end Veronica’s princess night out. It’s way past midnight but Jughead decides the metaphors still stands. He steps out of the car and makes his way back to the club by foot, and Jughead quickly realises there is no way he can go through the front door even if he claims to be Miss Lodge’s driver. He feels that Veronica knew that choosing that particular club. But Jughead is used to sneaking around places and he just has to give a twenty to one of the waiters smoking a cigarette at the back and he is inside the club. 

The first thing he hears, well feel, is how loud the music is. It’s to the point where he can feel it in his bones and it's not even the good kind of music that Jughead can enjoy. He chooses to ignore that, that and the strong smell of sweat mixed with the alcohol and he looks for Veronica instead. The Lodge is easy to spot, on the dancefloor where she is moving effortlessly as if dancing in heels that high was a second nature. He steps in close and notice her red cheeks and the easy laughs falling from her lips and he sighs deeply. If dealing with Veronica sober is one thing, having her drunk is another thing.

But she spots him too and she crosses the distance between them, pushing people like it’s nothing and lets escape a “Jughead Jones !” a little bit too loud, her hands around his neck. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble your ride is here.” he says drily, the atmosphere rubbing off on him the wrong way. He wants to get out of here, away from the prying eyes, the loud music, away from it all. This is New York at his worst, Jughead is convinced of that.

“No... first we have to dance, and we have to drink, I’ve never seen you drunk.”

“Veronica, you asked me to come pick you up at 2am, it's almost 2 and I think you had enough.” 

She pauses at that, her smile disappear in one second as she steps closer. “You think I had enough Jones ? You don’t know how far I can go.” There is something in her tone, something dark and twisted that he has never heard before, at least not coming from her and it's enough for Jughead to grab her hand when she tries to pull away.

“I am serious Lodge, I am bringing you home.” 

“And I’m telling you I’m not going.”

Jughead is not proud of what he does next. He’s not, he’s clearly not, but at least, when his hands end up on her hips and he lifts her from the ground she doesn't protest and she surely doesn't protest either when she ends up on his shoulder and he is carrying away. 

— 

The ride to her flat is awfully silent and Jughead can feel Veronica’s cold stare on him. But she doesn't say anything and he figures she had thought he would never dare to push back. Well, Jughead thinks, two can play that game. He stops in front of the building and looks at her via the rearview mirror but she doesn't move. Now that everything quiet, Jughead can see her smudged mascara and the beginning of tears in her eyes.

He still says nothing. He has a million questions for her but instead he goes open the door for her and with one hand on her back, he guides her inside the reception. For all his talk of being a loner, Jughead has learned when and how to ask question. And now Veronica is clearly hurting, he doesn't know why but he knows the expression too well to pretend that everything is fine.

She is not fine, he decides as they steps into her apartment. It's the first time he follows her upstairs and he is about to ask where her room is when Veronica pauses, hands on her stomach.

“Are you...”

Jughead doesn't finish his sentence, she is already running towards the bathroom and he can pretty much guess the rest from the noises she is making. Jughead waits a long minute, he literally counts to sixty before knocking on the door and peering in. Veronica is kneeled in front of the toilet, tiredness all over her features. She flushes and looks up at him and she smiles. That smile is fake, now Jughead can tell and so is her tone. “ _Hooray_... You passed the final test Jones, I’d say let's celebrate like the French do but I clearly had enough for one night. So good night, see you tomorrow.”

And that should have been it. Jughead should have gone home, tell the whole thing to Dylan, hear his comment about how Veronica is nothing than a spoiled brat with fake issues but he stays right on his spot. Because he can’t leave her like that, Jughead is many thing but he doesn't run away from his friends. And despite living in two different worlds, one day, Jughead and her were friends, and if he is out there chasing some dream or some inspiration... might as well try his best. So Jughead sighs deeply, before stepping into the bathroom. He knows the tropes for those kind of situations, he has seen FP in worst shape, he grabs a towel, wets it a little bit and he comes up close and press the cloth against Veronica’s neck. Who has been staring at him the whole time.

“What are you doing Jones ? Go home... it's okay, I don't need a driver anymore.” she whispers quickly. 

“No.” Jughead whispers back. “But it looks like you could use a friend. And I don't remember seeing you ever walking away from someone.”

“Well you don't remember much Jones.” 

“I do remember Veronica, up to everything before _that_ afternoon.” 

Their gaze meet and for a brief moment, he can feel that Veronica understand his grief, understand how and why things had never been the same after that day. They couldn't. Him, her, Archie, Betty, Pop’s, drinking milkshakes, solving the town mysteries... all of that gone in a flash. 

“Okay... Okay, you can stay.” She grabs his hand for a while and squeezes it, Jughead still close. She lets got when her stomach manifests itself again, Jughead doesn't comment and hold her hair back for a while. He eventually goes to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water and makes her drink it whole despite her protests. Finally, everything seems to be normal when Veronica falls on her bed and he is watching her from the distance, careful not the break her intimacy once again.

Veronica turns to him once she is tucked in properly and offer him a small smile. “Thank you Jughead. And I mean it.”

“I know you do. See you tomorrow then ?” 

She nods and he does the same before leaving.   
That night, Jughead doesn't sleep, no, he writes, Veronica’s brown eyes and her smile in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref for Veronica's dress : [here](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/56/ee/45/56ee45cbd4b13f24a51bfc570cbac1cf.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update.   
> Sorry for the delay, but RL caught up with me and I couldn't find the time to write something decent.   
> Like I said before, only season one is canon for this fic... and when you see the mess of the current season, you might understand why. 
> 
> As always the feedback is appreciated <3

Jughead has to admit he is a bit surprised when the money arrives. 

Money that he has earned at a great cost, Dylan jokes, asking him if he has to wake up before dawn again. Jughead doesn't even reply, too busy staring at the number on his computer’s screen. He has never valued money, as long as he had a roof over his head, no matter how little it was, and some food and an access to his keyboard ... He was okay. He had never needed more. 

Needing is a cursed disease in Jughead’s book, that implies a sort of vulnerability that he has only experience once. He thought he needed Betty, Archie, Pop’s, _Riverdale_. Turns out leaving has freed his heart in a whole new way. Working for Veronica too. Things settle better after that _infamous_ Friday night, the Lodge seems to put their differences aside and things just feels right.... Better somehow. She nods to say hello in the morning, makes sure he gets coffee too and always asks him if he has any plan if she needs to stay out late. In return, Jughead keeps a close watch and he offers some remarks and advices when he sees Veronica with a particular book in hand. 

“Aren't you a couple of years late on that trend ?” He snickers one Monday morning when he sees a copy of Gone Girl between her hands.   
“Oh _please_ I’ve already read it and finished it more than once... It's just soothing to go back to something that you already know... don't you think ?” And _yes_ , Jughead has smile a soft smile at that sentence, matching Veronica’s one as he opens the door for her. 

The truth is, Jughead likes the job and more than the job he loves the easy rhythm that falls into place when Veronica is around. It’s more than following orders, it’s getting pulled into her glow, it’s watching those dark curls move, it’s having his own heart follow the _tap-tap_ of her heels... It’s intoxicating in a very unique way and Jughead has already written hundreds of pages about what he feels about that. It’s embarrassing, he didn’t expect Veronica to inspire him that much but he prefers that to the alternative.

So the money makes it a bit more ... _real_. It’s not a friendship, it’s not an attraction, it’s a job. And he needs to accept that. 

Jughead closes his computer loudly, Dylan’s eyes on him. 

“Come on _loser_ , we’re going shopping.”  
“Jughead Jones you did _not_ just quote Mean Girl.”  
“To be fair, I’ve recently been informed that it is not only a classic but also a good way to understand the expectations put on women by society.”   
“... You were already weird Jones. I repeat already... And let me guess... A rich girl told you that ?” 

Jughead doesn't answer to that question, certain he’s going to get even more sarcasm for quoting Veronica Lodge. Dylan forgets the whole thing when Jughead claims he’s going to pay for everything. Everything includes lunch of course, because no one can keep Jughead away from some fries and a good burger. They head up towards Williamsburg next and Jughead is the one picking up things to decorate their apartment. He catches himself wondering if this is how Veronica shops and he pushes the thought away. 

For the first time in his entire lifetime,, Jughead buys things he doesn't really need but actually _want_. A really comfortable chair in which he knows he’s going to spend hours and hours writing, a new lamp for his desk who’s going to keep him company at night, a painting of a raven that has Dylan call him a walking cliché but he doesn't care... He’s smiling like a kid as they arrange for their new belongings to be delivered to their flat. 

But something _is_ missing. And Jughead doesn't know what until he sees it. _His pride and joy._ Of course he thinks stepping inside the dealership, a motorcycle. He used to ride FP’s in his last days in Riverdale but he felt like he had to leave the engine back at home. It had been his father’s. A part of his history. Now he has the money, his own money. 

“You’re joking.” tells Dylan. Jughead’s already slamming his credit card on the table ready to buy, grinning like a kid on Christmas eve. 

Jughead can not even wait to try his new ride, he promises Dylan to meet up later and he climbs on the bike easily. It's all too familiar and when the engines purrs, Jughead’s smile grows bigger. It responds to every twist and turn and it seems like the engine is reading his mind. He feels light, he feels free as he speeds up, not even bothering himself with red lights. He wants to scream and yell at the same time, it’s even better than the day JB and him had managed to sneak out of the house to build a snowman, even better than staying up late at Archie’s playing video games, even better than Betty’s lips pressed against his own whispering _I love you_... 

Jughead is not even surprised when he finds himself in front of Veronica’s building. He has never meant to come here, or maybe in the back of his mind he did. That doesn't seem important but he parks easily, removing his helmet and letting his hair fall in front of his face. The doorman recognises him almost instantly and tells him that yes Miss Lodge is in and apparently she asked not to be disturbed. A fact that the receptionist confirms but Jughead shrugs. 

“Let's disturb her anyway... Just tell her that her ride is here.” The receptionist doesn't seem convinced, however Jughead is not moving and he watches as the employee makes the call. There is a silence after that, he then hears Veronica’s voice and he’s still smiling as the receptionist repeats his words. Another pause. 

“Miss Lodge will be here in a few minutes.”   
“Okay. Tell her... I’ll be outside.” 

Jughead steps back outside and leans against his bike, his legs long legs stretched in front of him, his helmet still in one hand and Jughead is staring at his own boots as Veronica steps out of the building.

“It’d better be good... Need I remind you that you _are_ off the clock Jones ?” 

She’s stunning, of course she is, the sunglasses that she is wearing are not even that tacky and Jughead takes in her white shirt tucked in perfectly into her black skirt, heels matching just the same. There it is, Jughead thinks: Veronica Lodge, annoyingly perfect, as always, when it’s clear she wasn't expecting him. 

“Well... It's a nice day and all, thought you might want to come with me for a ride.”

He stands up, handing her the helmet. He doesn't know where he is going with this. Betty used to hate him on a bike, said it made him look Serpent-like, like he wasn't really her Juggie. Arch said he looked like his dad, which meant nothing and everything at the same time. 

“Nice try Jones, but not all of us can live in a live version of a rebel without a cause ... I have to study.” 

And Veronica has just compared him to James Dean. Which is a compliment in Jughead’s book. “Come on _princess_ , just a few hours, I’m sure you have been trapped in that tower of yours all day, being serious...” 

“I can slay my own dragons Jones.” quickly replies Veronica, pulling her glasses down to meet his gaze.

“Oh I know that, that's why I want you to come with me... for protection and _all_.” He takes a step closer to her, he can see a smile on the corner of her lips and he knows it's a battle almost won. 

“Well... If you have proven anything over those past weeks, is that you are good at following directions so ... I suppose I could spare an hour or two.” And with that, Veronica is taking the helmet out of his hand, with a pure look of determination on her features. 

Oh yeah, she is going to be the end of him, Jughead is sure of that. 

— 

 

And they ride.   
Of course they do and as a matter of fact, Veronica ends up picking the destination. No surprise there. Jughead just doesn’t know it happens, doesn’t realises it happens but it does anyway. She is right there, on his bike, arms wrapped around his waist and shouting directions, and without questioning it or her... he obeys. 

He is her driver after all and that role seems to take a brand new meaning today. Jughead feels like he could ride into the night with the brunette so close to him. For the first mile, he thinks, probably naively, that Veronica’s afraid, shivering right against him, in his leather jacket. The Jones actually insisted on that last matter. 

Anyway, Jughead is wrong. Turns out the rumors are true, well some of it actually, the Lodge doesn’t scare that easily. Yes, she shivers against him, she shakes even but it’s only because Veronica is giggling, laughing like he has never heard do before, even screaming at some point. 

“Faster!” Veronica orders between two laughs, the sound ringing nicely into his ear. 

And it’s crazy, Jughead can see another red light coming up but he doesn’t know if it’s the fact that Veronica tightens her grip around him, the somehow intoxicating perfume and scent of the brunette surrounding him -she smells like roses and cherries and Jughead can already see himself writing about that- or that she is pressing once again her lips to his left ear... but he does as he’s been told.

So Jughead goes faster, driving the way she wants it, and apparently Veronica wants it as fast as possible, she wants him to takes impossible turns and drive like a mad man on wheels. Her own personal James Dean. Because in that moment, just for _that_ moment, he forgets he’s just Jughead Jones, the weirdo, the nobody. He forgets about his own past, about how empty he felt when Betty left his side, how dark it became when their group, that group of friends broke. Into three distincts pieces. Betty and Archie, happy and forever eternal, picture perfect of what falling in love meant. Himself, in the back of that high school life he never truly understood. And her, Veronica, always so impeccable, perfect and in a way, cold. 

She feels warm against him right now, and that’s just something Jughead knows he can never admit out loud. 

They drive, for a whole portion of the afternoon and Jughead isn’t surprised when they leave the island, Manhattan too small for them, for _her_ anyway. 

They have to stop for gas eventually and his legs feel a little numb as he puts one foot to the ground. 

“Well Jones... I hate to admit it but you were right. I needed a break.”

Jughead turns around just in time to see Veronica, sunglasses still in place on her face, taking off his helmet and shaking her head just to move some hair away. Jughead’s jacket is still on her shoulders, sitting there nicely and it makes her look different. Prettier ? No, just different. 

“Good to know you can actually relax.” He simply states, ready to pump gas into his engine.   
“I can!” Veronica’s tone is little bit too enthusiastic, and she rolls her eyes quickly and continues. “I can. Now I need to go powder my nose and find something to drink. I am parched... Don’t go anywhere Jones.”   
“Wouldn’t dream of it, Lodge.” 

The brunette seems satisfied by his answer, maybe a little bit too satisfied as she winks, before heading into the small convenient store. Veronica gets a few looks and whistles along the way, and Jughead doesn’t know if she’s an expert at not seeing or hearing the effect she has on men or just people in general, but he finds himself frowning until she comes back. 

Veronica hands him a bottle of water that they share in comfortable silence and Jughead does notice her stealing a few glances in his direction. 

“Something on your mind ?” Jughead finally asks.   
“Hmmm... Yes and no. It’s just... seeing you on a bike... it takes me back. Back to high school and all of that.”   
“To be fair, this is a much better bike.” That reply earns him a small laugh from the Lodge. “But I get your point. This times though, it’s mine and not my father’s.”   
“Speaking of your dad... how is he doing ?” 

There is another pause there and just by looking at her, Jughead just knows he can change the subject and she is not going to comment. The subject is still a little bit sore for him. 

“He should be out in a few months... Two actually. I told him I have some extra room on my couch but... I don’t think he is going to take me up on that offer.”  
“Why ? He could find a job here and actually start over. In case you didn’t notice, second chances are not exactly Riverdale’s forte. Trust me, you are talking to an expert.”   
“Yeah... I totally get it, plus it’s easy to fall back into old patterns when everyone is so quick to judge.”   
“Or to blame.” Veronica sighs before continuing. “Do you have any news though ? From ... anyone I mean.”   
“I’ve seen Cheryl on YouTube.”   
The Lodge shots him a glare that he can only describe as pure annoyance and he can’t help but find Veronica adorable like that. “Who hasn’t Jones ? I meant anyone you actually talk to.”  
“... I do talk to Archie sometimes. But it’s just weird.”   
“I bet.” 

Another pause breaks between them and Jughead slides his hands in his pockets. Talking with Veronica, like most things about her, is easy. There is no judgment, just a warm smile and an actual will to listen, something he’s not used to. He just knows this conversation is going to stay between them and in a way it’s very comforting. 

“What about you ? Any news from Riverdale ?”   
“No. I left right after graduation remember ? There was just too much talk after ... you know, both of my parents going to jail.” 

Veronica smiles at the end of her sentence, Jugheads knows now that this particular smile is a fake one, a few weeks on the job and he isn’t fooled anymore. But he can see how easily she can pretend to be okay and he knows she has done it many times in the past. And he feels like he should say something about the both of them being stranded, without their families, both of them orphan but with very much alive parents. 

But, a thing Jughead deals with every day as a writer, words don’t often come when you want them to or when you need them to, so Jughead finds himself mumbling: “If you ever want to talk about it...” in a tone so unconvincing that he wants to roll his own eyes at himself.

Veronica just shrugs and takes back his helmet. “Noted. Now can we go somewhere and eat ? I’m starving.”  
“Are you in the mood for anything particular ?” Jughead asks as he hops on the bike and somehow, he finds himself grinning when Veronica wraps her arms around him.  
“Anywhere you want Jones.” 

— 

“... Burgers and fries ? Why am I not surprised ?”   
“You did say anywhere I want.”  
“Touché. So go order me a cheeseburger and a...”   
“Chocolate milkshake ? Got it. But I’m not on the clock princess, so you’re paying for your own meal.”   
“How uncouth of you Jughead Jones!”   
“... Bite me.” 

Veronica is giggling as she goes pick up a table and he orders for the both of them, a smile on his own face. The mood is light as they share french fries and Jughead is surprised when she recognised the song on the radio, singing to the tune as she sips her milkshake. He points out her weird music tate and she lets out a “Oh and what are you listening to, you walking emo teen stereotype ?” and at that Jughead laughs so hard he almost spill his own milkshake. But they end up talking music and he confesses his love for Led Zeppelin he got from FP and Jughead discovers they both love Radiohead. And Veronica is singing _Creep_ as he orders another milkshake. 

They talk movies and the books he saw her read. Somehow they even talk about Columbia and he listens as Veronica rambles how this career path is the best for her and how she’s going to make sure that the Lodge business is 100% legal. “Plus, I was always so good at arguing, if I can do it for a living, it’s a bonus.” And Jughead nods at that, knowing that statement is true. Veronica asks him about his own prospects and he ends up talking about his writing, his book and the other one coming. Jughead doesn’t tell her how he has been writing again thanks and because of her, that’s way too private and that’s just something he is not even ready to admit to himself. 

“I want a copy of that book then. A signed copy of course.”   
Jughead is almost too embarrassed to say no so he drinks his milkshake as an answer. He finds his voice after his last sip. “Maybe... We’ll see.”   
“You say that like it’s a bad thing and... is _that_ the time ? I should head back Jones, those finals are not going to ace themselves.”   
“Fair enough. One ride back to the castle for this princess.”   
“Yes, please.” Veronica agrees with a look that he can only describe as pure joy.

— 

The ride back to her penthouse feels a bit eerie. A bit surreal. 

For one thing, the sun is setting down when they step outside the restaurant and Veronica grants him with a smile, honest and frank while she stretches, arms right above her head. For some reason, it seems to ease Jughead into some sort of a rhythm, so he hands her the elmet, and they head back quietly. 

He slides them across the cars easily, knows his way, knows the hour is good and knows no ride is going to feel as good as this one. Not without Veronica at least. 

Jughead slows down when they enter the Upper East Side and if she does notice, she doesn’t say anything but that’s pointless Jughead realises a few seconds later. He’s acting like he’s never going to see her again. 

Her building is the next one coming up and Jugheads stops the bike all together, one foot to the ground once again. Veronica pulls away slowly and he suddenly feels cold, he hops off the bike like she does, once again following her lead, and he arches one eyebrows when Veronica remove his jacket. Only to place it on his own shoulders. 

“Here you go Jones. We don’t want you getting cold, right ?” 

The sunglasses comes off from her face, she tucks them into the collar of her shirt and Veronica leans even closer, patting the piece of clothing on his shoulders. It’s FP’s, still a bit too big for him and now it smells like Veronica Lodge. 

“Thank you for... that long ride, I guess ?”   
“Anytime.” 

Jughead doesn’t know why but he’s whispering and the next move is unexpected, Veronica props herself up to kiss his cheek and he tilts his head just at that second. Their lips meet and it’s nothing, just a brush, just a fleeting moment but his mouth is dry the next instant and Jughead becomes suddenly too aware of his own two feet on the ground, of the hot heavy air of the almost night and mostly, of Veronica’s own labored breathing. 

“Sorry.” He whispers, because it’s just bad timing and bad coordination. 

But that bad timing, _that_ bad coordination, it happens again as the brunette pulls him closer, by his leather jacket and the accident happen again. This time though, Jughead is prepared or at least, he thinks he is and he finds himself pressing his lips against Veronica’s. And they’re soft, he can taste chocolate milk right there. She gasps and then it’s too late, Jughead feels himself falling into a blissful void as he kisses her. He is falling and she’s keeping in place, right there, steady, pulling at his jacket. He decides that her mouth taste sweet and the kiss is still so soft as their tongues meet, for a second or two. Maybe it’s more than a second, maybe it’s more than one kiss, Jughead can’t tell right now. 

Then there’s air, Veronica is stepping back and Jughead opens eyes he doesn’t remember closing. And he is blinking as Veronica is pressing two fingers against his lips. 

“... Goodnight Jones.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a new chapter!  
> As always guys, the feedback is more than appreciated, here and on tumblr <3 
> 
> (I tried to fix S2 a little bit with this chapter... enjoy.)

_“... Goodnight Jones.”_

He doesn’t sleep. Of course he doesn’t sleep. Or more accurately, sleep doesn’t come to him. Jughead stands in front of the building for five minutes after Veronica leaves. Almost and completely unable to think. He presses his own two fingers against his lips, as if he could recreate the intensity of the moment. Or somehow, recreate what Veronica did.

Jughead is glad his body remember the motions because he has no idea how he ends up back on his side of the city or back in his flat for that matter. It’s only when Dyland scolds him with a “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” that he comes back from himself.

“Yeah ... _something_ like that.”

Liar, Jughead thinks as he heads back to his room. He’s almost surprised by the new piece of furniture, the day has been dragging for years and Jughead slips into his new armchair, taking off his boots in the process, both hands into his hair as it hits him.

He kissed Veronica Lodge.  
He, Jughead Jones kissed Veronica Lodge.

And the earth hadn’t collapse. Nothing major had happened. And he hadn’t hate it.

Jughead senses his stomach sink at that thought and he finds himself pressing his fingers against his lips, again, like Veronica did, shocked to remember everything. The softness of her lips, the weight of her tongue, the way Veronica had pulled him, ordered him to stay right there and not to fall because his own knees had gone weak.

It’s yet another embarrassing confession. Like right now, Jughead buries his nose inside his leather jacket. His own smell is still there : dark coffee, freshly printed pages and that cheap shampoo he and JB had been using since they were six. But it’s mixed with something else, something fresh and elegant, cherry and roses... A scent just like Veronica and Jughead breathes in that perfume, heart racing and thoughts all over the place.

So no, sleep does not come.

Jughead can’t think straight. He never thought of all the people he would end up kissing, Veronica Lodge would be one of them. And he never thought he would like it. He curses under his breath, wants to get a grip but he replays the scene in his head as well as Veronica’s sad smile as she had headed back home.

Jughead already knows her presence is imposing enough. The confidence, the walk, the way heads were always turning in her direction. But _this_... this a new level, in Jughead’s writer mind she is already the Queen of Manhattan and now it seems that she needs a new title. Queen of hearts maybe ? It sounds dumb, even and especially to Jughead.

It’s getting late and Jughead paces in his own room, asking whys and hows. Sure before, they were never really friends, but since he took that job some of sort of understanding had passed between them. Even more so this afternoon.

But tomorrow, Jughead is her driver once more, back to being discreet, professional and with no way of kissing her again... wait _what_ ? Jughead mumbles in his dark room now, ashamed to discover he wants to repeat the accident, and maybe, just maybe do it on purpose.

Yes, for the first time, at least the first time since ages, Jughead wants to be seen and he wants Veronica to do it.

I’m crazy, I need help, is his immediate thought.

Talking about it to his dad seems like a bad idea and is completely out of the question. Same for Dylan, Jughead just doesn’t have the time nor the strength to withstand the sarcasm. No Jughead knows who he wants to talk to about the raven-haired princess that seems to be haunting his current night. Someone who used to have the same problem a few years back.

“Damn it.” lets out Jughead. He pulls out his phone from the far end of his pockets and sinks deep into his chair. This is a bad idea, he knows it however he dials Archie’s number before changing his mind.

It rings and it’s only then that Jughead suddenly realizes the time and place. It’s late, it’s past midnight... probably not the best time to call. But soon enough, it’s Archie Andrews’ reassuring tone at the other end of the line.

“Jughead ? Everything’s okay buddy ?”  
“Yeah. Yeah... Sorry... did I disturb you ? I can call back.” He’s ready to call off his entire confession and call it a night, but Archie interrupts him.  
“It’s okay Jug. We just got back from the movies.”

We.  
Betty and Archie.

It used to sting a lot hearing that _we_ , but eventually, it did hurt a little less. And a little less, until it had become a blur at the back of his mind and now, Jughead has absolutely no reaction to it. None whatsoever and that should really say something.

“Okay. Just tell Betts I said hello.”  
“Will do. She always asks about you, you know? ”  
“Yeah. I figured. ... Have been a little bit MIA lately, haven’t I ?” Jughead asks the question before biting his own lip, he knows the answer to that one. The truth is: he has no intention of looking back.

It’s not that Riverdale had been unkind to him, he understood that it was life, his childhood, something he was supposed to grow out of. Exactly what he has done.

“Well, you called.” offers Archie, smile in his voice. “The last conversation we had was three months ago so... what’s up in the big city ?”

A smile comes across Jughead’s lips, a real one, because it is _so_ Archie Andrews to call New York the big city, as if he never had any plan of moving here one day. But he and Betty are far from Riverdale, a college in the South, popping in the old town once in a while to say hello to family and friends.

“It’s been good. Weird lately... But only because of my new job and my new boss.”  
“Com on Jug... I’m sure it’s not that b...”  
“I’m working for Veronica Lodge, Arch.”  
“ _Oh_.”  
“Yes... _oh_.”

A silence breaks between them and Jughead presses the phone hard against his ear and proceeds to tell Archie everything. Absolutely everything. From the very moment he set a foot into her immaculate penthouse to the infamous test and how he took care of her that night, to today... to the kiss.

All through it, Archie is still quiet, he lets him speak, doesn’t comment and in a way, it feels good. Jughead can picture his lost long friend gazing at him with concern and already looking for a solution. Leave it to Archie Andrews to find the right thing to say.

“You and Veronica kissed ?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you liked it?”  
“I think.... yeah, I think I did. And then she just left. I have no idea what to do next or what it means. Maybe she forgot about the kiss already... and who could blame her. I’m not known for my kissing skills Arch and ... are you laughing ?”

He is, of course his supposed blood brother is laughing at the other end of the line and Jughead groans a little bit, trying to get mad but the sound is so clear and in a way so pure that he can’t actually be mad at Archie.

“Not cool you traitor.”  
“Sorry, you know I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to. But seems to me that someone is crushing on Veronica Lodge. And hard.”  
And hearing Archie saying it out loud is somehow worst in Jughead’s book and he finds himself nodding furiously as he says the next words: “I do not, I repeat, I do not have a crush on Veronica Lodge. Crushes are for teenage girls and...”  
“And apparently you. Look Jug... It’s not a bad thing. From what you told me, Veronica obviously likes you to.”  
“Really ?” And even Jughead doesn’t like how desperate he sounds.  
“I mean... it’s Veronica! She just doesn’t go around kissing people by accident. Or anyone she doesn’t want to kiss for that matter, trust me.”

Archie does have a point. Veronica is a control freak if he ever saw one and every single one of her move is always calculated, even the most effortless and graceful ones.

“What do you think I should do then ?” he hears himself asking Archie.  
“You should talk to her, tell her how you feel so you guys can figure this out.”  
“Honestly ? I was hoping for a different kind of advice here.”  
“You know why you called me Jug.”

Another truth Jughead isn’t ready to hear but he nods anyway.

“Well. Thank you for listening to me rambling. It’s late. Next time we’ll do you okay ? Promise.”

And Archie is still laughing when Jughead hangs up the phone.

—

It turns out, talking to Veronica is not going to be that easy.

The very next day, Jughead shows up early, one coffee in hand, her favourite cupcake in the other, but he’s turned down by the receptionist before he can even open his mouth. As if Veronica knows he’s in the building. Or maybe Jughead is just getting paranoid. But apparently, Miss Lodge has asked not to be disturbed as she needs all of her focus for her upcoming exams.

It makes sense, Jughead can understand and respect that. It doesn’t matter anyway, hearing it out loud pisses him off to no end, for no reason at all really, the man at the other side of this stupid counter is just doing his job. And that’s just it. There is no secret ploy from the government to keep him from seeing Veronica. It’s just logic.

But Jughead insists, just because he can really, and it’s Veronica’s assistant that dismisses him over the phone this time. Veronica really needs peace and quiet and his services are not required today.

Not today.

Jughead sighs deeply, catching himself being overdramatic and he leaves the goods with the receptionist, who assures him that yes, Miss Lodge will get them.

He spends the rest of his day in bed, a bad feeling crawling in his stomach. He tries to write but the words coming out of him feel so inadequate that Jughead stops all together. He ends up laying on his bed for a few hours. His stomach has him in the kitchen and he dodges Dylan’s questions while making himself a sandwich and he goes back to bed.

One day becomes two and Jughead jumps on his bed when his phone rings. It’s Veronica’s assistant again and _yes_ , finally, he is needed. Jughead nods furiously as the instructions are given to him and he runs to the bathroom in order to take a quick shower and make his hair less of a mess. As if. He changes into something decent, even stopping for two seconds in front of his mirror, the bags under his eyes are bigger than ever and he definitely looks like he has been indoors for a while. But screw that, Jughead thinks grabbing the keys to the car.

Suddenly, just like that, he’s back to work. He’s Veronica’s driver again.

Veronica is already waiting for him, glasses well in place on her gentle frame, the light breeze running through her dark locks. He steps out of the vehicule and takes in the green of her well cut dress and she just nods, brown eyes on him.

“Sorry for being late.” He mumbles.

The sad thing is, Jughead does have a speech ready. About how he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and how he needs to hear her opinion on the matter, about their kiss. But staring right back at her, here and now, Jughead doesn’t think straight, his mind is elsewhere, thinking about taking her away from Manhattan one more time. Just to see the Veronica that no one else knows, the one humming Radiohead while sipping her double chocolate milkshake.

But as soon as those thoughts arrive, they quickly vanish and Jughead just opens the door for her.

“It’s okay Jones. Look. I really need to focus for the next few days, and I could really use my very efficient driver right now.”

Jughead nods. Not because he can’t find the words this time, but because he really does understands and that talk will have to come later.

“Got you. Let’s go I suppose…”

Veronica pats him on the shoulder and Jughead puts on his best disinterested face on and close the door right after her.

Just a driver ? He can do that.

So he keeps his thoughts to himself and their exchanges go back to the minimum. He gets her her coffee because he can see the stress on Veronica’s face after each exam session. She frowns a lot on the back seat and she reads her notes while biting down her lower lip, looking concerned and slightly panicked.

Jughead is sure she is doing just fine, fantastic actually but stress is not something so easily controlled, even he knows that. But Jughead doesn’t press on, to be honest, he enjoys the fact that they are back to the norm. Because yes, driving Veronica around is part of his daily routine. He even manages to write a few pages before going to bed each night.

 

Two weeks and a half pass and Jughead still finds himself pressing two of his fingers against his lips, a pale imitation of Veronica’s gesture, but he has no choice and settles.

And it’s the evening when he receives a text from Veronica herself.

**You are needed Jones.**

It’s late, 10 pm actually and it can only mean that her exams are over. And it shouldn’t make him this giddy but it does and Jughead ends up in her lobby way faster than he can process it. Jughead is about to announce himself, he’s practically living here at this point, but that’s before Veronica steps out of the elevator.

She is absolutely stunning, a little too stunning for Jughead’s own sanity, her hair is more curled than ever and falling nicely on her shoulders and she is wearing a black dress. The dress all in all is not that revealing but rather follow her natural curves and the fabric stops right past her knees, too short and too long at the same time.

He stops right in his tracks, reassured to hear the “Jones, right on time.” She smiles bright and announces softly: “We are going downtown.”

Veronica is not alone and Jughead notices a second later the man following her. He’s about Jughead’s height and he’s wearing a suit that costs probably more than Jughead’s entire set of belongings. Jughead’s mouth goes impossibly dry as one of his hands, the mystery man’s hand falls on Veronica’s hips.

“You say downtown like it’s a bad thing Lodge.” He snarks as he pulls her closer to him.  
“Cameron dear _please_ , behave.”

Veronica pulls away from his embrace all too easily, eyes on Jughead who is way too tense to hear the address she is giving him.

“You sure he’s okay ? I mean, my car is right around the corner.”  
“I’m fine.” Jughead’s claim is a bit too harsh, he doesn’t know why but the thought of Veronica in that guy’s car makes him want to punch something. And just to prove how fine he is, he jangles the keys in front of him and mentions for them to follow him.

Cameron, being an ass, climbs into the car first, leaving Jughead staring at Veronica with clear detachment.

“Something on your mind Jones ?”

_Yes, you, for the past two weeks, since you kissed me in that very spot we are standing right now._

“Nope.”

He closes the door behind Veronica and he eventually drives off. He blasts the music on a little bit louder than usual and Jughead pretends not to hear the conversation and focuses on the road. They arrive near a restaurant and the brunette instructs him to park a few blocks away. So he does. And Jughead glares at Cameron the whole time, while Cameron is talking about the menu and how she’s going to _love_ the chocolate mousse here. But Veronica doesn’t pay attention, eyes on Jughead.

“Cameron do you terribly mind going ahead ? I need a word with my driver.” Cameron of course agree, a prick’s smile on his face as he looks at Jughead and Jughead mimics his expression just the same.

Only to find himself alone with Veronica. And Veronica is actually smiling now.

“I could fire you for that Jones.”  
“Then _fucking_ do it already.” He hasn’t meant to swear, but Veronica is standing too close again and it’s infuriating because she has been in his thoughts for days now. She crosses her arms on her chest, smile still in place.  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Look… go back to your date and please, _please_ , let me obsess about last time alone.”  
“I was getting to that drama queen. Last time was nice.”  
“… What ?”

Disbelief washes over him and he takes a step back, looking down at Veronica. He’s scrunting her face, looking for something, anything but she is biting her lower lip, looking… hesitant and uncertain. And that’s something he’s never seen before.  
.  
“You’re not the only one lost and confused Jughead. We kissed, it was nice, but you have to admit, it was weird. Like Twilight Zone weird…”

Jughead can’t help but grin at the reference, only to nod in agreement. But he lets her continue.

“But it was nice nonetheless. And I have thought about it. The conclusion is simple, you’ve been the perfect gentleman and the perfect friend, Jones.”  
“And so have you. But Veronica… friends don’t kiss like that.”  
“Well…”

Jughead feels like he is dreaming because next thing he knows Veronica reduces the distance between them to absolutely nothing, and he holds his breath as he’s suddenly trapped between the raven-haired princess and the car. Not that he minds. He does not mind at all. Jughead is much taller than her but as he looks down to her and her new found smile, he feels small. Very small.

“What do you want to do Jughead ?”And Veronica’s tone is enough for Jughead to know he’s following her everywhere from now on.  
“Hmm… I want to… I wanna get out of her for starters.”  
“And ?”  
“And… possibly… kiss you again.” Jughead’s own mumbling is low as Veronica’s brown eyes end on his lips. And it’s clear now and there is no doubt in Jughead’s mind at this very second : she did like the kiss.  
“And ?” She asks again as if she knew he wasn’t done talking.  
“… Maybe… maybe not worry so much about the rest, and just hang out. When I’m off the clock and when you’re free of course.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Let’s get out of here Jones.”

Veronica steps back and Jughead finally breathes in as she chuckles. Oh yes, she is perfectly aware of her effect on him. He wants to point out that it is deadly but he just shrugs back at her, happy for now.

“What about your date ?”  
“Oh…” It’s Veronica’s turn to shrug, opening the door herself. “He can entertain himself I guess.” She winks, all playful and radiant and steps inside the car, leaving Jughead alone to put two and two together.  
“Do you mean… _wait_ you planned this all along ?” He asks a minute later, finally starting the car.  
“One can never know for sure right ?” offers Veronica, sounding almost apologetic, a look of pure innocence on her features.  
“Dear Lord… you are a spoiled princess.”  
“Told you. Now take us somewhere nice, would you ?”

—

Somewhere nice ends up being his own flat. Which is fine for Jughead. It’s where he feels the most like himself. He’s glad to see Dylan out though. The last thing he needs right now is his own roommate taking one look at Veronica and asking him what’s going on.

The truth is, Jughead has absolutely no idea where this is all headed, but for probably the first time in his life, it’s okay, nothing is a matter of life and death. He’s not in control but that’s okay too. He suspects that it has to do with Veronica’s own presence and that invisible pull he always feels towards her. It’s a brand new feeling for him and whatever it is, he’s 100% okay with it.

“This way I suppose ?”

Somehow Veronica just guesses the right way to Jughead’s bedroom and he nods. He should be leading the way here but as always it’s the opposite that happens and he watches, quite intrigued, as Veronica steps inside his room. Jughead just closes the door and leans against it, eyes still on her.

She is taking in everything, she ghosts a few fingers over some books, and she smiles brightly eyeing his desk and his laptop.

“So… this is where the magic happens ?”  
“If you put it that way, it makes me sound like a jerk.”  
“Nah… Don’t be so hard on yourself Jones, that’s my job. And by the way, I didn’t find your book. Not yet at least. I’d figure you’d use an alias but I thought you’d be easier to track down.”  
“You’ve looked me up ?”  
“Of course I did. You were always gonna end up as a writer, even back in the days there was something very _Poe-ish_ about you. Now I just need to see if you are any good.”  
“Hmmm… be judged by the great Veronica Lodge ? Can’t wait!”

Somehow during their exchange, Jughead has moved from the door, stepping closer. Much closer, so close in fact that looking down like that he can count how many eyelashes Veronica has and he can see her looking back up, and he can also see that she that she is wearing pink lip gloss again.

There is a pause, it’s a comfortable one, Veronica eyes him up and down and Jughead doesn’t dare to move, feeling more alive than ever before. Her gaze is enough to make him feel like he’s completely naked.

“I thought your room would be a complete mess Jones And that you’d have more books. Way more books.”  
“In this economy ? I go to the library.”

Veronica chuckles and Jughead drinks in the sound, thinks she looks like her best self, when she is unrestrained, care free in a way.

“You’re full of surprise Jughead.”

His own name sounds better somehow and he watches too stunned to move as she removes her heels, one by one, very carefully. She gets shorter by the second but Jughead is right there. It feels awfully private and all too real, the atmosphere is heavy and tense as Veronica wraps both arms around his neck and Jughead’s own hands finds her waist, pulling her closer. She gasps softly and the sound makes him shiver all together.

“Can I kiss you ?” Jughead whispers, all too aware of Veronica’s thumb rubbing the back of his neck and the few hair he has there.  
“ _Yes_.”

The word alone sounds like a plea and it’s all Jughead need to press their bodies and their lips together. And he kisses her, it starts slow again until both of Veronica’s hands find his hair and pulls. He realizes suddenly that they both want this, nothing has never been more clear. So Jughead kisses her fiercely, he drowns in her taste and the kisses somehow turn hard. And the entire embrace become more about finding out what exactly would leave Veronica shivering against him, what’s going to make her tug at his black locks like _that_ or make her go on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

Sounds are coming from him because she keeps doing _that_ thing with her tongue and before Jughead realizes he is picking Veronica up and heading for his bed. He can’t help but slow down as he gently places her on the covers, pushing some hair away as she looks up to him. She looks absolutely stunning he decides. Smudge lips, rosy cheeks and _that_ look on her face, one hand on his chest.

“Kiss me again Jones.”

Jughead doesn’t need her asking twice, he leans forward and goes for her neck. There he finds that intoxicating perfume again and he kisses the nape of her neck gently, tracing a trail with his lips on her soft skin.

“ _Jughead._ ” Veronica moans, almost like a whisper and both of her hands are on his back, pressing and demanding.

Yes, he thinks, cupping her face with his hands to kiss her again, he’s going to die between Veronica’s Lodge legs.

—

Kissing Veronica happen more frequently after that.

As usual, Jughead is following her lead and they seem to find a new rhythm pretty easily. Officially, he is still her driver and nothing ever happens during his work hours and they keep things as they were. Veronica, in an immaculate dress, books in hands and glasses on her face, looking sharp and more graceful than ever before. And him, in the front sit, sometimes with a coffee in hand for her, other times commenting on her choice of book.

But when he’s off the clock, everything seems and feels possible and Jughead finds himself inside her penthouse, because Veronica pulls him inside the elevator with a smirk. And before he knows what's happening, he’s trapped between the nearest wall and her small frame. He could complain but he doesn't, it’s addicting, the way Veronica’s lips find his own and how she kisses him deeply, like they are always running out of time.

They’re not, so making out in the elevator doesn't seem appropriate... Jughead doesn't care, any excuse, any reason is good enough just to kiss her. She still tastes sweet and she always pulls first, just to breathe, just to look up at him with her brown eyes, brushing the dark locks away from his face as he keeps her close. Veronica looks happy in those moment. Jughead knows he should find a better word to describe those few seconds of silence, he is a New York Times best selling author after all but... _Happy_ fits. Like she knows nothing bad is going to happen in this embrace, like she is safe.

Jughead loves that look he decides. So he chases it in every single one of their kisses and make out sessions. They kiss in her room one afternoon after one of her long study sessions, he tries to write that afternoon however the sight of Veronica, glasses on, chewing her pencil is distraction enough and he pulls her close to him, lips against her cheek. “I knew you would be a problem Jones.” she whispers before abandoning her notes, just to straddle him and kiss him until he’s out of air but full of something else he can't quite describe but that is ten times better, he’s sure of it.

After that, they have a proper date, or the beginnings of one at least... One evening he comes over, unannounced with takeovers and they end up sprawled on the living room carpet eating dumplings and watching classic movies. Except that their definition of classic diverge and Veronica, half laughing and half still eating noodles ends up kissing him as Jughead is defending Tarantino with all of his heart.

And Jughead thinks, this is good.

And they are snuggled on the couch a Sunday, Veronica is against his chest reading while he is typing away on his keyboard with one hand only, the other one resting nicely against her waist when Veronica's phone rings. She usually ignores it when Jughead is around but she does glance at it and the next thing Jughead knows, she’s out of reach, on her feet.

“Veronica Lodge speaking ?”

Jughead can’t help but growl, his side feels suddenly cold and he would have happily taken her phone away, but something, her tone, the look of concern on her face stops him.

“Yes... I see... No... I totally understand. Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. Yes. I will just organise everything and yeah... No, no need to book a plane ticket, my driver can take me there next week.”

Her eyes falls on him as she speaks and Jughead who has been focusing on Veronica finally close his laptop, waiting for her phone call to end. He is more than intrigued and a little bit worried, she still look distressed and that’s not something he likes to see. Veronica hangs up a minute later and his gaze is still on her as she sits down next to him.

The brunette reaches for his hand and Jughead squeezes her hand with his. Definitely worried.

“So... where are we going princess ?”

Veronica, who has been staring blankly in front of her, looks up to him and offer half a smile.

“That was.... that was my lawyer.” She starts slowly and she takes a deep breath before she keeps going. “My parents I... they finally agreed to see me... you know, after _everything_.”

The last word seems to cost her a lot and Jughead winces and wraps one arm around her. He knows it’s a lot but that feeling is here again, the urge to protect her or at least be there for her as she’s facing the rest of the world. Jughead doesn't remember the details, he never cared even back in the days and he vaguely remembers Betty telling him that Veronica had finally found out how her parents made their business. And that she had decided to not be a part of that. Which had resulted in her parents’ arrest. And her being alone and now in charge of Lodge industries.

It all makes sense now, her desire to be in control of everything, why she was studying law... But Jughead never suspected in all of that that she couldn't see her parents, worst of all that they had refused to see their own daughter.

“I... it’s been years. I don't even know how the conversation will go... and my dad... he can hold a grudge, I’m sure he’ll have a thing or two to say about how I’m running Lodge industries now...” Veronica is doing her best to sound in control however Jughead can feel her shivering against him. He sighs and pulls her even closer, burying his own head in the nape of her neck. He leaves a kiss here and both Veronica's hands ends up in his hair as always.

He doesn’t know what to say and they both enjoy the silence for a while. Jughead knows the situation is messy, actually messy doesn't even begin to describe it, just like he knows how lost she must feel right now. He does look up and he kisses the corner of her lips, she has tears into her brown eyes but still, she looks more determined than ever. She is still Veronica Lodge, she’s not about to cry.

“Will you come with me ? Not as my driver but as ... I don't know.... boyfriend ?”  
“... If that’s your way of asking me to be your boyfriend, that’s lame Lodge, especially for you, I wanted romance.” She does laugh at, that cute little laugh that lightens up her whole face and Jughead smiles too. “And yes. Of course I’ll come with you. As your boyfriend.”

And saying it out loud doesn't sound that weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here <3  
> Once again, the outside world did catch up with me and I didn't have many occasions to write. Anyway, I made it extra long just for you guys and also because it's always good to write some Jeronica.
> 
> A little bit of feels and angst for this chapter but they are also being soft,  
> I mainly wanted to fix what I hated in S2 and write the healthy and mature relationship they BOTH deserve.

The entire week leading to the visit, Veronica is tense. And stressed. And, something that Jughead never even thought was possible... _clumsy_. Yes, he picks her up the next morning and it’s only to watch her spill her coffee on her immaculate designer dress.

There is a look of terror on Veronica’s face and Jughead barely has time to react before she snaps a simple “I’ll be right back.” and that’s all Jughead gets before the brunette rushes back inside the building.

It’s not an isolated incident though, Jughead has to pick her up early in the afternoon the very next day because she broke one of her infamous heels. Veronica looks absolutely furious, beyond reason even as she waits for him, barefoot, books in one hand, heels in the other and her bag secured over her right shoulder. He shouldn’t find her cute like this but somehow, Jughead does. And, as he steps outside of the car, he is more than ready to abandon the driver’s role and step inside his boyfriend’s boots. _Big time_.

“Don’t.” Offers Veronica as she identifies and reads the look on his face. “Just don't.” She sighs deeply and she plants a quick kiss on the corner of his lips and she climbs inside the car. So he simply doesn't and he doesn't push. The thing is, it’s all very new for him, dating and his new “boyfriend” status.

However, at his core, he is still good old Jughead and he knows probably more than anyone else that sometimes, just _sometimes_ , helping is not the best solution. But watching from the distance is still painful. Because he cares about Veronica, probably more than he cares about himself, although the bar on that last one has always been pretty low.

So Jughead shows up unannounced midweek, after witnessing another incident, that time with his girlfriend waking up late and forgetting her books and her notes for classes and ending up being late for said classes. Jughead just decides out of the blue and he hops on his bike, making a few quick stops before heading to Veronica’s flat. In the end, Jughead has his own copy of Kill Bill Vol. 1 & 2 in his hand and a pepperoni pizza, one of her personal favorites, in the other one. That’s Jughead’s idea of a date, or at least a relaxing evening and he does believe that Veronica has earned one.

The ride to her penthouse is familiar and easy, meaning, in its own way that Jughead is slowly getting used to this. The whole boyfriend thing. Being Veronica’s especially. He has talked to Archie about this, during one of their midnight catching up as he now calls them. Actually, Archie had called to check up on him after Veronica’s more than important question and Jughead, keeping most of what they were actually doing private, did tell him about the whole boyfriend thing.

“And I’m weirdly okay with that.” He had concluded not really knowing if he was talking with Archie or with himself.

Okay is still a weak word. Jughead is not ready to admit out loud everything he feels for Veronica. Or the way she always finds a way to make him smile or roll his eyes at any given moment. Or how he likes the fact that sometimes they just don't talk and he can be his moody and angsty self and she will rest against him and read because that’s okay and that’s just the way he is _sometimes_. Or he can’t even explain the way his heart race a little bit whenever she is around; sometimes by fear, other moments because he is excited or simply annoyed. Because of Veronica.

His heart never rests when she’s around and especially not when he steps inside the elevator. Not when the doors open to reveal Veronica herself, already waiting for him. And it’s the most _casual_ he has ever seen her : without any trace of making up, her face somehow looking softer, glasses on her gentle frame, her dark hair up in a ponytail. She is wearing a white large shirt, obviously not hers, and it’s hanging loose on her shoulders and the fabric stops mid tight as her legs seem to go for miles.

He breathes in, because it’s a lot to take in and it’s kinda hard for Jughead to remember he is here to comfort her when Veronica looks this good. But he has barely any time to say anything, really, because, Jughead is pulled into a hug. Veronica’s arms are around his chest, as if she is trying to keep every single part of him for her. Jughead quickly relaxes into the embrace, his chin resting on top of her head and he does his best, with his hands full, to hug her back.

They stay like this for a little while, maybe for two minutes, and he chooses to focus on Veronica’s heavy breathing, waiting for a her to relax as well in his arms. However, that moment doesn’t seem to come, so Jughead breaks the silence for the both of them.

“That bad hmm... ? Well fear not Lodge, your perfect boyfriend has brought you some pizza. And your favorite at that.”

She chuckles, he feels it against his chest, and Jughead watches as, still smiling, she releases him, whispering a soft “sorry.”

“Nah.” Jughead finally steps out of the elevator. “Don’t ever apologize for that. I’m the one showing up out of nowhere.”

“Yeah and with pizza.... and... you do know no Tarantino movie qualifies as _romantic_ right ?”

“Oh okay now you’re just being hurtful... and we both know that if you wanted actual romance you wouldn’t be dating me Lodge...” Jughead has a smirk and the sarcasm is loud and clear in that sentence, deep down however, the doubt is right there, raging and aching in his own stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t make joke like that, this early.

He’s happy to see Veronica shrug as she leads the way to her flat, adding a simple “Oh so I have to settle then ? Fine but just for you Jughead Jones. Just for you. And good call on the food though, I was starving.”

They step inside her apartment quite easily and Jughead follows her to the living room. Judging by the books and the bottles of empty water he can see on the coffee table, she’s been studying. Or at least she tried to. He helps her clean the table a little bit and they eat in comfortable silence, like they usually do, the first movie playing in the background and Jughead’s attention partly on the pizza and partly on Veronica.

Veronica is sitting on the other end of the couch now, her legs resting on Jughead’s lap. She’s eyeing him from time to time, with a puzzled expression. It’s enough to be distracting and the fifth time he feels her gaze on him, he smiles back at her.

“Something on your mind ?”

“Well...” Veronica pauses, obviously looking for her words. “I know what you’re doing. And thank you. Thank you for checking up on me. I’ve been a mess those past few days. And we both know why.”

“Yeah I figured... now my questions is : do you want to actually talk about it ?”

“Yes and no. The thing is... I have a speech ready for my parents, I do, Veronica Lodge is always prepared, we all know that.” The look of pure determination on her face as she states that truth is enough to make him smile, but Jughead doesn’t interrupt her. “But first things first. I don’t know how the conversation is going to play out. And then... I don’t owe them anything, you know ? They kept me in the dark, they lied to my face, both of them, so I shouldn’t care about their opinion, right ? But I think, deep down, I still do, so that may be why I’m so nervous and why I feel like I have to prove something. Not only to them, but to myself as well... God ... Am I even making any sense right now ?”

Veronica is rambling and by the end of her sentence, she takes a deep breath, sadness on her features as her brown eyes fall on the TV and Uma’s brilliant performance. Jughead nods, because that’s a lot to process and suddenly, he feels the need to be closer. He abandons his half eaten pizza slice, quickly cleans his hands with one of the napkins and he pulls her into a hug. The second one of the evening and he can feel Veronica smiling a little bit as she is pressed against his chest, right next to his beating heart.

“Well for once, I think you have every right to feel nervous or anxious or any emotion you want right now. The situation is unique and weird, so it’s okay to feel... _lost_... I wanna say. Look, I don't have all the answers but I remember visiting my dad for the first time, when he wasn’t in a Riverdale’s prison cell anymore but actual prison...  it was just... well all kind of horrible. I threw up twice on the way, it wasn’t my best moment but my body was just reacting to the weight of the situation... And I do agree with you, you don’t owe them anything, they made their decisions, they chose to do all those things, including lying to you. That still doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t speak up. Some things are meant to be heard, maybe not understood, but just spoken out loud. And then... well... then you should just move on.”

Jughead speaks slowly, probably letting out more words than ever in her presence. But he can relate to Veronica’s situation pretty well. He knows what his girlfriend is going through, his first book had been all about that, writing everything about Riverdale, about his old self, just so he could move on, just so he could have a shot of closing that door on all of that and move on, once and for all. Now it’s Veronica’s turn to do the same.

There is another pause there, and Jughead can almost hear Veronica think. She finally sits up, brown eyes on him, that _one_ smile he likes on her face.

“When did you become so wise Jones ?”

“Hmm... well... it’s from eating all those cheeseburgers back in the days.”

The brunette laughs, the sound sweet to his ears, before she kisses on both cheeks.

“Thanks... for everything.”

“Anytime.”

“On that note...” Veronica moves back to her place on the couch and Jughead figures it’s okay to go back his pizza slice. He laughs a little bit internally at that, they had their little heart to heart and somehow it hadn’t felt weird or out of place, he is still Jughead, and he still plan to eat his own weight in greasy food, girlfriend or no girlfriend.  

“Do you mind staying over for the night ? I think I _really_ need to sleep in my boyfriend’s arms tonight.”

And Jughead almost blushes at the request. Almost. Instead, he nods yes and proceeds to finish his pizza slice in the loudest possible way ever. He’s rewarded by a clear laugh from Veronica and a “would you behave ? You’re _ruining_ the moment, Jones.” but he can still hear the smile in her voice so he knows everything is good.

The rest of the evening is pretty uneventful after that, they do watch Kill Bill Vol. 2 and Veronica insists that they watch Gone Girl as well as she rushes to make some popcorn because she can still hear his stomach grumble. That’s when he decides to kick his boots off and when their third movie of the night start, Veronica is back in his arms and he’s still munching on popcorn. That’s how they fall asleep around 3 am, Jughead with a proud smile on his lips.

—

The rest of the week goes by quickly. A little bit too quickly according to Jughead. He does his best to keep an eye on Veronica, even though, after their little sleepover as she likes to call it, there is no more incident. He did wake up to the sight of Veronica in a black dress brushing her teeth and handing him coffee, and how she could make brushing her teeth adorable Jughead has absolutely no idea, but that’s not an incident. That’s just casual Veronica like he now calls her in his head.

He writes a lot while she’s at school. Pages become a first chapter and that first chapter becomes two, then three and some more. Jughead talks about the whole process to Veronica and how his editor and agent, because apparently he has one of those now, keep calling him because they want to read what he has in store for them next.

“You should go meet with your editor and stop avoiding him.” points out Veronica, Friday evening as they are eating sushi in her living room. She makes it looks easy and effortless as always, eating with chopsticks that is but Jughead just shrugs, hands out for his own california rolls. “I can even come with you if you want.”

“Well, that’s not a bad idea... So they can finally meet my muse.” He mumbles, mouth half full.

“Oh so the book _is_ about me ?” Veronica beams and Jughead does blush a little bit. It’s bad enough that he has a massive crush on her, it’s bad enough that he works for her and that they are dating. No, he’s not ready to admit that his second book is all about her.

“So... you’re already for tomorrow ? I still think it’s a bad idea for us to take my bike, by the way.” Jughead just changes the subject. Because they have to face another battle tomorrow and if this weekend goes well... well maybe Jughead will be ready to share a little bit more with her . More than he is doing already.

The Lodges are in one of those kinda private kinda public center, only rich and powerful people are sent to. It is still jail, but it is the best jail could offer, according to Veronica’s words. It’s still in the same state but the drive is going to be a long one and Jughead has already suggested just renting a car, with another driver and just make the most of the drive. Reading, writing, kissing... okay he hadn’t said the last one out loud, it does fall into that embarrassing confessions line he is still not ready to cross, but still. He wants Veronica to forget where they will be headed.

But Veronica had had another idea. To just drive there, on his bike, take breaks when necessary and just keep on driving. And as if Jughead could say no to her.

“Yes I’m ready. As ready as I’ll ever be. And I see what you’re doing Jones. And you’re right. First we slay my dragon and then we take care of yours.”

“... I’m the helpless princess in this scenario, aren’t I?”

“You know it, Jones. You know it.” Veronica giggles a little bit and she kisses him lightly on the lips. He tastes lipgloss and soya sauce right here, but it feels so right, he can’t argue with that.

He spends the night. He even brought a change of clothes in a bag. Dylan did ask him where he was sneaking off this weekend and Jughead had simply replied “Trust me you don’t want to know.” because his roommate is just not ready to hear that he is dating Veronica Lodge, Columbia law school student and currently the only Lodge sitting on the board of Lodge industries, who he’s about to drive a few miles away from the city to meet her criminally active parents.

When did this become my life, Jughead asks himself.

It has his own benefits, like waking up next to Veronica. It’s still pretty innocent, they are both fully clothed and although a few kisses had been stolen now and there, Jughead is glad they are taking things slow. But then again, Jughead Jones does not often take the initiative, and when it’s time to be intimate... he just enjoys taking his time.

There is coffee and half eaten cupcakes and the usual run to the bathroom. There is a tense silence floating between them and Jughead steps out of the bathroom, freshly showered and fully clothed, just to take another sip at his coffee mug. He is checking his phone when he hears Veronica approach from behind.

“Okay... I’m ready. I think we can go.”

He turns around only to see his girlfriend in her _I’m ready to visit my parents in prison look_. It’s a good look Jughead decides. She is wearing a purple blouse with a leather jacket and black pants that compliment the curves of her body and her entire physique. It’s not leather pants, but they definitely shine, matching her boots. Not Doc Martens like Jughead’s, she is way above that, it’s just another designer shoe he can’t name and Jughead simply smiles back at her as she invades his space.

“Let’s go okay?”

Jughead nods, not before placing both his hands on her hips, and waiting for their gaze to meet. She is still a few inches smaller than him, despite the heels and she wraps her arms around his neck quickly, hint of a smile on her lips. Maybe he should say something, but Jughead just leans in for a kiss instead. It’s a slow one, their bodies pressed together, their leather jackets rubbing against each other as he kisses his girlfriend deeply, looking for that familiar taste on her tongue. Veronica moans a little bit as she pulls back, hands in his dark hair.

“I know.” she says, as she is about to identify the look on his face and everything he wishes he could say. “Me too. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

He nods and takes her hand as they leave her flat. It’s the early morning when they step outside and Jughead breathes in and out slowly as he hands her her helmet. They settle on the bike safely and after making sure Veronica is secured against him, he drives off, map on his mind.

They ride. Just like last time. Except that he has a sinking feeling in his stomach, and it grows deeper whenever he feels Veronica tightening her grip on his waist, whenever he can feel her heart race against his own back, whenever he realizes they are getting closer and closer to the destination.

They have multiple stops. First to drink some water at a gas station. He says nothing and watches Veronica fix her lipstick in his bike’s mirror. Then at a small coffee shop on the side of the road for some breakfast, the brunette just sips her orange juice quietly and he holds her hand while eating his bacon, it’s not practical but he _insists_. Veronica just shrugs and he does see a smile on her face as she is watching him eat. There is another pause so she can go to the bathroom and he suspects it’s not because she want to use the facilities but just so she can breathe.

That’s when he pulls her against him for a kiss. For multiple kisses, right there, as Jughead is half standing up, half sitting on his bike, his arms wrapped against Veronica. The brunette is right there, with him in his own jacket, nipping at his lips and making him shiver. The kisses are fast and a little desperate, but he enjoys everything Veronica is giving him right now. He loves how Veronica pulls his hair to angle him just right and how she is claiming his mouth like hers with every single kiss. That’s why he keeps writing about her, that’s why he keeps coming back here, because he’s hers.

Because he’s her anchor right now, not her parents, not her friends, not school, just him. And he doesn’t feel like running away from the weight like he does sometimes.  Jughead takes all of that in, in the kisses, his own hands falling on Veronica’s ass and pressing a couple of times, but he can’t get himself to care. Or to be embarrassed when a few people honk at them. It’s like they’re headed to hell, but they’re headed there together. There are a few more stops like this, and on the last one, the kisses grow slower and deeper. Jughead can’t help but shiver and he cups her face between his two hands, looking down at his girlfriend and her proud smile.

“Veronica Lodge you are ruining me.”

The statement is good enough to last and good enough to make her laugh. So they drive off. There is only one hour left for the visits when they park in from of the center and Jughead gives the place a grim look as he hops off his bike. Veronica does the same and shrugs. Months and weeks ago, Jughead would have probably suggested that he should be waiting outside and he would have driven her back to her penthouse, shrugging and bored. Not today, today he is the one holding her hand, and following her as she leads the way to the gates.

“Lodge, Veronica. And Jughead Jones. For Hermione and Hiram Lodge.”

Veronica is right, this is nothing like the center FP’s in. But Jughead keeps his comments to himself, knowing he is here for support more than anything. There are gates, multiple gates and they have to confirm their identities many times and Veronica signs and fills the forms for the both of them. He’s glad though, on the outside, she seems tough and in charge as always. He knows, however it’s just her cover and that she is back into her Queen of Manhattan persona by default. He’s not about to call her out for that either, if that’s what she needs to get through today, he understands.

They both end up with an ID card claiming VISITORS around their necks and they have to wait with the rest of the visitors to be called for. It’s long minutes, long minutes during which he can feel Veronica’s grip on his hand tightening by the second. When finally, their names are called. She raises first and practically drags Jughead along, her heels doing their usual song and dance against the floor.

“There you go.” announces one of the guards.

He opens one door, to reveal Hermione Lodge sitting down behind a desk, in the orange infamous prison outfit. At least, some things don’t change, Jughead tells himself as the guard remind them that they have 30 minutes and that they just have to press this button in case anything happen.

The guard disappear behind that closed door and Veronica lets go of his hand, eyes on her mother. There is a long minute of silence and Jughead doesn’t know where to look, Veronica’s expression is absolutely unreadable and if he sees her lower lips tremble, it’s only for a few second though. Hermione on the other hand, is an open book. First of all, it’s easy to see where Veronica gets it all, they both look alike and Hermione could be mistaken for an older version of Veronica. Older and tired.

“ _Mi hija,_ I’m so happy to see you. And you brought... a friend ?”

Hermione’s eyes fall on him and Jughead is suddenly reminded that he is here, this is happening to him too as well. That seems to snap Veronica back into the moment as well because she smiles dryly, her eyes on him too.

“Jughead is my boyfriend mom.”

With that, the ice is broken and Jughead offers a simple wave to Mrs Lodge, not finding his voice in all of this. Veronica breathes deeply and she finally moves, sitting down at the desk, just a few inches from her mother. Who seemed to be lost and confused as to what is happening between them, but she doesn’t say anything and Jughead sits next to Veronica.

“Well... congratulations to the both of you I guess. You always did have good taste in men, Veronica.”

“Unlike you I suppose... speaking of, _where_ is daddy ? Don’t tell me he missed a chance to catch up with his princess.”

Jughead knows that tone, the precise tone she’s using and he feels like he is back in the hallways of Riverdale High... witnessing a showdown between Cheryl and Veronica. Those had been happening a lot after... well after their little group had imploded, after Betty and Archie became a thing, Veronica quickly grew into the new campus primadonna, taking over the cheerleading team and the Pussycats and the student council in one effortless move. It was worst that her Queen of Manhattan tone, way worst.

And Hermione must have sensed it too, because she takes in a deep breath, clearly hurt, before she speaks. “I can’t speak for him _mi hija_ , but you know how he is, you know how he feels about all of this.”

“Oh, you mean how he blames _me_ for his own demise? That’s rich. Please ,tell him I’m sitting on top of the board now, tell him the business is doing just fine right now. Because of me and no one else.”

Veronica is just pushing right now and being mean for the sake of being mean. And Jughead knows he has no right to judge her, know this is her moment and her moment only. So he does the only thing that seems right, and grabs her right hand underneath the table and squeezes it a little bit. It’s enough to have Veronica turn to him. And she looks, angry, scared and so broken for a fraction of seconds, but Jughead just nods, because he’s here and the brunette nods back and turn to her mother whose mumbling.

“Veronica, that’s not what happened and you know it.”

“ _Yes,_ I know it. I know what happened exactly, and it took me years to be able to come to  terms with what you did. And you two _lied_ to me. But you know what mum ? At least you’re here. At least there’s that.”

“I’m here because I’ve missed you _mi hija_ . I can’t go back in time, but I’m serving my time here and now. And I’m not speaking for your father, but I can tell you that I missed you, and that I’m so proud of you, and that I’m so glad at least one good thing came out of all of this. You, _mi hija_. You’re so strong and so brave, and I’m so glad none of this tainted you. I’m not asking for forgiveness, I know we’re past that, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

There are some tears forming in Veronica’s eyes, he can see them, and with her free hand, she grabs her mother’s. She switches to spanish after that and Jughead has no idea of what is being said, but he doesn’t need to know everything. He just listens to Veronica talk, he hears the words Columbia and his own name somewhere in between and he figures Veronica is just telling her mum everything. A good thing in his book.

He frowns a little bit however when the security guard does appear once more, just to tell them that visiting hours are over. They all stand up and Hermione pulls Veronica into a hug, it’s quick and a bit awkward because Veronica clearly has no idea of what she needs to do but it’s there nonetheless.

“Thank you.” says Hermione. “The both of you... and you’ll come visit again right ?”

“Well my classes are going to end up soon so yeah... I will mum.”

And Jughead can tell that it’s more than what Hermione was expecting just by the look on her face. She is taken away and Jughead and Veronica leave the center quietly, Veronica in front of him and walking fast. Night has fallen when they find the bike and Jughead can’t still get a clear look on her face so he decides to pull her arms, just to be sure. And yes, she is crying, tears falling down her face, her composure shattered.

“Hey. Hey... I’m here. You did good Lodge, I’m here.”

The embrace he pulls her into is tighter than ever before, Jughead trying to protect her from everything in this hug. Everything, the past she just left behind, her own doubts, her own demons and the absence of her father. She sobs heavily against him and he knows she needs it, just to be able to breathe and he squeezes her a little bit tighter, wishing he could something else than this.

“I’m here.” he whispers over and over again.

“I know...”Veronica mumbles after a while. “Thank you for back there... thank you for... saving me from myself.”

“Anytime.” He glances down at her and kiss both of her wet cheeks. “I think you did good. It was about you.”

“Yeah. Not about her. Or my joke of a dad. Like everything good, it was about me.”

They both chuckle at that, Veronica smiling through the tears.

“Okay Lodge. Let’s go home.”

—

Home turns out to be Veronica’s flat. And Jughead is okay with that. The need to be close to her doesn’t go away, and it’s not about to after that last weekend. He constantly asks her if she is doing okay and her reply is always the same. She wraps her arms around Jughead’s neck, she pulls him closer and whispers a _yes_ against his lips. Still, he can’t help but worry.

So he spends the night. One night becomes two. Before he realizes that he has no change of clothing, so he makes a run for it. He avoids Dylan and “you know I do enjoy your company from time to time.”. Jughead promises to spend some time over and heads back to Veronica’s.

Without knowing it, he simply moves in. His laptop ends up next to hers on the living room coffee table, just like his toothbrush next to hers in the bathroom and his different Doc Martens find their way next to her designer heels. It’s weird, they don’t talk about it and it’s not like they spend all day together.

While Veronica’s in class, he’s still good old Jughead. He meets Dylan for lunch every day, sometimes they eat in their flat, other days they eat outside in those weird and trendy restaurants that only Dylan seems to find. Jughead knows it's because he wants to make fun of the people going to those said places, that’s how they end up sitting on the floor of a vegan place one day and Jughead shots him a dark glare as the waitress hands him a veggie burger.

“What’s the point of going out if we’re not going to get some decent food... Thank god my girlfriend knows how to feed me.” Jughead doesn’t even mean to slip out that he’s dating someone, he’s just stating the truth, Veronica knows he likes his meals greasy and preferably topped with a lot of cheese. Even their one and only sushi night had ended up with him complaining about the lack of anything fattening. _How you stay in shape is beyond me Jones_ , had snapped Veronica before ordering him a pizza.

Dylan however is not about to let the slip slide and he begins his relentless questioning from “it’s the park avenue princess isn’t it?” to “and you guys are already domestic after what... two months?” and by the end of it Jughead just shrugs. Because he doesn’t have all the answers and it’s one of the key requirements when dating Veronica Lodge apparently. But, like he assures Dylan, he wants to keep his room and he intends to pay his share of the rent. Sure, sharing some space with Veronica is nice, but they are not quite there yet and it’s too early to settle into something permanent and deep down he knows Veronica agrees with him.

They end their lunch with Jughead hungrier than ever before and he still is as he parks in front of Veronica a few hours later. Before he has a chance to open his mouth and request that they make a quick stop to any drive through that serve french fries, Veronica shots him a funny glance and she nods no.

“Weren’t you wearing the same shirt like... _three_ days ago ?”

“Hmmm..” Jughead has to look down because he clearly has no idea what she’s talking about. “Maybe? Does that even matter?”

“Hello? Do you know _who_ you’re dating ... okay, get in loser, we’re going shopping.”

And if there is one reference Jughead was hoping she never use, it’s this one.

 

He whines all the way to the Fifth Avenue, even more so when he has to hand the keys to the car to a doorman or valet or whatever Veronica wants to call that employee. Jughead makes a strong argument, that he doesn’t need new clothes, that he doesn’t want her spending some money on him and that she can not understand his fashion sense. But that’s hopeless and it all ends when Veronica, both arms wrapped around one of his, does her best innocent smile and sighs.

“It’s just... I love shopping and usually it cheers me up. With everything that has happened lately, it would be nice to know... just do something to get my mind off it.” She battles her eyelashes, and the expression is good, the tone is perfect, she must have done this a million times to clueless guys like him for sure... He has to admit defeat, however Jughead still rolls his eyes at her, groaning.

“I know what you’re doing Lodge.”

“And ... is it working ?”

Jughead doesn’t answer and instead he pulls her into the men’s section. Veronica is _glowing_ , there is no other word for it, she’s at her ease here, she belongs into the aisles of expensive products and she replies quickly to every sales assistant while Jughead stays close. He feels out of place, no out of place doesn’t describe it and he knows that the first shirt that Veronica hands him is worth more than anything he has ever owned.

“Come on no pouting. Shopping is fun and we won’t buy anything you’re not comfortable with okay ? Despite what you think, I do love your starved writer slash emo aesthetic... I’m simply improving it with a little bit of Calvin Klein and Paul Smith. That’s _it_.”

Jughead shots her a suspicious look and examines the said shirt. Flannel shirt, a better quality than his own and the fabric does feel nice against his fingers. “Okay... but you’re not gonna spend a fortune here. I’m gonna pay for everything and I will only try on and buy things that I’m comfortable with... deal ?”

“Deal Jones... Fitting rooms are right there.” He can hear clapping with both hands as he heads over the fitting rooms. She is good at negotiating and having her way, Jughead wonders if it’s law school or just Veronica being Veronica.

Anyway, Jughead tries on clothes, way more clothes than he expected. Shirts at first, all very comfortable and falling in the line of _acceptable_ for him, she does find him some skinny jeans that emphasises how tall he is, and Jughead has to admit, he doesn’t look half bad in it. The real victory is when Veronica manages to make him try a denim jacket, that didn’t belong to anyone before, that hasn't been worn, along with a new shirt and the infamous pants.

Jughead even pauses in front of the mirror, just because she asks nicely and he’s almost surprised because contrary to what he expected, it’s still him, in clothes that actually fit him, that are meant for him and that he would probably buy for himself.

“Jughead Jones... are you checking yourself out ?”

“... _No_.”

The reply sounds fake,  even he can hear it, and he watches Veronica’s own reflection as she comes stands next to him, proud smile on her face. “Good. Cause that’s kinda my job... as your girlfriend you know.”

“Oh really... so what do you think ?”

Jughead is half smiling as the questions breaks the air but all of his insecurities are still there. It’s not because he stopped wearing that stupid gray beanie that he feels more confident about his appearance. He still finds himself too skinny, never understands why he can’t grow muscles, he knows his way too pale, too tall, too...

“I think you look hot. In a very artistic and almost anguish kind of way...” Veronica’s tone is so sure as she stares at them both in the mirror. She probably sees him blush a little bit and roll his eyes because next thing he knows, she is against him and kissing him deeply.

“Come on Jones, you really think I would be dating you if I didn’t somehow... find you attractive.”

And it shouldn’t make him shiver, to have Veronica say _that_ in that tone, in the middle of the fitting room and where people could probably see and hear them. He doesn’t answer, he can’t answer when she looks at him like he is everything she wants right now so Jughead just shrugs, hands slowly sliding on her body and falling on her hips. It does elicit a soft moan from Veronica and she kisses him again. It’s urgent like _that_ weekend, but the urgency is new, it’s not because she is scared and hesitant, it’s because she wants him.

“Hmm... can’t be making out in the middle of Bergdorf...”

“Then.” He says between two hungry kisses. “Let’s go home.”

He drives fast, probably too fast, can’t remember paying for his clothes, can’t remember the way Veronica laughs as they stumble into the elevator. Jughead doesn’t remember anything apart from the door of her penthouse closing and suddenly she is right there. Hands in his hair, _pulling_ , lips against his, _kissing_ , tongue against his, **demanding**. They press their bodies together, locking from shoulders to toes and Jughead does his best to breathe as his head is spinning, his heart beating faster than ever.

There is a smile on his lips and he can feel one on Veronica’s as he picks her up from the floor, still kissing her. He can’t think fast enough and they end up on the couch, Veronica underneath him, kissing his lips, then the crook of his neck as he shivers and moans her name. He can feel her everywhere and for once, he doesn’t push it away, he doesn’t think it’s wrong, he wants her. In a brand new way and he finds his place between her legs as she pushes down his jacket and starts playing with the first button of his shirt. Just to reveal a portion of her chest that she kisses slowly, her eyes still on him.

“We should talk about _this_.” Veronica breathes in between two kisses.

“ _Yes_ . Talk about us. _Eventually_.”

“ _Yes_ eventually.”

“But not _now_...”

“ _No_ ... Kissing is _fine_.”

“Kissing is more than _fine_.”

Just a few words are exchanged and yet Jughead has never felt so connected, so in sync with someone as he is to Veronica in that moment. With that agreement in their minds, he kisses her deeply, pressing the entire weight of his body against hers. She moans loudly in his mouth, hands exploring his back and finding their way underneath his shirt and tracing the skin right there. Jughead knows she can feel everything, can feel his heart beating fast and how badly he wants her, he can’t hide his body’s reaction to every single caress, but he knows it’s okay. He kisses her deeply and shifts from her lips to her neck to one of her shoulders as he pushes the strap of her dress right there. The gesture is slow and he frees himself from her lips for a second just to look at Veronica. She looks so sinfully beautiful in that moment that he almost wishes he could take a picture right there.

 _“Jughead..._ please _.”_

The moment sinks in and he doesn’t know what she is pleading him to do, anything _really_. They are both too content, making sounds, as he kisses her collarbone, hands sliding slowly on her thighs, right underneath her dress. Veronica feels amazing, every single part of her does. And Jughead feels wanted right between her legs, with every single one of her moans, every time she says his name, every time she pulls him a little bit closer. He has no idea who starts moving their hips first, maybe they both need it, to relieve all of that tension between them. He doesn’t know, but it feels deliriously good to just grind against Veronica’s like he’s back in high school, like they don’t have time and they need this right now.

Veronica arches against him perfectly and calls his name a few more times when he moves, it’s chaotic and a little bit messy as the minutes passes but every kiss, every sound and every whisper feels earn. It’s a bliss and he falls into it a few more moves later, too happy to be ashamed as he hides in his girlfriend’s neck.

“You are ruining me, Lodge.” Jughead admits, his breathing still laboured, his shame still right there and an urgent and messy problem to take care of.

“Jones ?”

“Hmmm...”

“The feeling is mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.  
> Lots in store for the final chapter, feedback is appreciated as always <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is the final chapter!  
> Please enjoy, the notes are at the end.

Dating Veronica Lodge turns out to be surprisingly easy. Something that Jughead would have never believed a few months ago. Turns out he is completely _smitten_ by the short brunette and her _terrific_ high heels as he calls them in his head and he can’t seem to get enough of Veronica.

And the feeling appears to be mutual which is more than reassuring.

A few weeks goes by after the prison visit and they seem to find their rhythm pretty easily. Jughead officially quits his job as her driver, he does it with a little nudge inside his heart, it’s stupid, he _knows_ it, but as Veronica mentions it, she needs a fully functional driver and a fully functional boyfriend as well.

“Just don’t go around falling for your next driver will you ?” He mumbles that morning, leaning against the door frame and watching Veronica apply lip gloss and finishing getting ready. She does smile at that, takes a glance at her own reflection and quickly finds his side, Jughead’s hands falling on her hips on their own accord.

“Is that jealousy I heard in your tone Jones ?”

“ _No_.” The reply is weak and he is doing his best to pretend to be pissed. Somehow it’s hard to do when Veronica is looking at him like _that_. She is beaming right now, on her tiptoes to compensate her present lack of heels and to meet his gaze.

“Because if it’s a yes, that’s just adorable. And no, I am not going to end up dating my next driver. I think deep down that’s just reserved for you.”

“Good.”

Jughead ends up the discussion by pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss, and he can help but feel alright as Veronica smiles against his lips.

They do find her a new driver, a very competent one, and for the first time in months, Jughead gets to experience a full ride from the backseat, sitting right next to Veronica, who’s going over some notes, head resting against his arm.

However that doesn’t mean they spend less time together, the opposite actually and Jughead is glad. When he’s not too busy writing and she’s not in class and she doesn’t have to study, they _do_ take the time.

His favorite moments are spend in her flat, usually in front of the TV, with Veronica shoving junk food down his throat. She always laughs during those moments, asking him where he puts all of that. He always shrugs back at her and suggests another movie. They spend more time arguing in front of Netflix than anything and they know by heart the movies they are watching but that’s not the point and they both know it.

Some nights are just for reading, Jughead reads her his favorite Lovecraft’s novels and Veronica shares some her favorites as well. He discovers a new side of her when she pulls out her glasses and reads her favorite poems and novels and it’s like meeting her for the first time all over again. Veronica’s voice is soothing and she often gets lost in the moment and he does enjoy watching the process. 

Where was _that_ girl in Riverdale High ? Jughead can’t help thinking when she’s reading him some Truman Capote, one of her ultimate favorite.

He doesn’t dare to ask the question out loud, because he knows he’s not the same either. But Veronica is still Veronica and she does enjoy a certain level of attention. So they go out, to an extent and Jughead can’t help but stand a little bit straighter as she introduces him as her boyfriend to her group of college friends. It’s a small circle mainly composed of girls and when they go out for drinks, Jughead watches the dynamic unfold and he can’t help but notice that, even if it’s less powerful than in high school, Veronica is still the center and the focus of the group. Sure, they all know about Veronica’s past and they seem to know she’s not _just_ a park avenue princess with parents locked away but it’s still there. Where Veronica goes, they follow. Jughead suspects she can’t help it and she naturally attracts those type of people and that’s just one of the things he likes about her.

She finally meets Dylan, at a gallery opening he both invites them too, claiming that he wants to meet Jughead’s sugar mama. And of course they hit it off. One glance at each other and they spend the rest of the night sipping free champagne and talking about Jughead.

“So you knew him in high school... was he always his glorious emo self?” asks Dylan, eyes on Jughead as he questions his girlfriend.

Veronica laughs, a little bit because of the champagne and a little bit because Dylan is about to learn that some things don’t change. “You think he is emo now? Are you kidding me... he is sociable now, look, he’s out...  on a _Friday_.”

“I am, aren’t I?” adds Jughead, wrapping one arm around Veronica. And he’s wearing a Paul Smith shirt he wants to add, and he can actually name the brand and he doesn’t hate the said shirt. Just like this small gathering and he’s actually appreciating the pictures hanging on the walls and he can talk about the art without sounding like a snob because Veronica gets most of his references. 

“And it’s all thanks to me.” Concludes Veronica, bright smile on her lips, looking absolutely beautiful in her black dress, her heels matching the color of his shirt, because _yes_ , he did notice.

“That’s so you to take credit, Lodge.”

“Well I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t right Jones?”

Jughead can’t argue with that, not when she looks this cute and he doesn’t even pull away when Veronica drops a quick kiss on the corner of his lips. She is more than aware that PDA is not his forte and she never pushes his limits. But just holding Veronica against him feels more than enough and Jughead forgets the rest of the world really, because all of his attention is on Veronica and it’s only when Dylan manifests himself that he remembers where they are.

“God, you guys are ... _weirdly_ good for each other. And cute at that.”

“And that officially means that he likes you.” concludes Jughead, raising his own glass.

However the description is accurate. They are _weirdly_ good for each other and Veronica seems to understand him like no one else before. Some things do remain unspoken between them.They never talk about moving in together, she simply asks him to stay over some nights and accepts his answer no matter what. So far it’s always been yes. As if Jughead is able to say no to Veronica Lodge. It’s intoxicating in a way, it’s frightening sometimes but in the end it’s always thrilling. Like the way she kisses him at times, Veronica makes breathing seem so _unnecessary_ , as if he could only live by kissing her, touching her... Just by _being_ with her.

They keep exploring, at their own pace and it never feels forced or out of place. There are long making out sessions in front of the TV, sometimes in her bed and even outside. Veronica always initiates those ones and he can help but blush a little when he can read desire and want inside those brown eyes. Like how she will pull him out of view, just to press herself against him, and before he can get it, he is trapped between Veronica and the nearest wall, while she’s kissing him with every inch of her life.

So Jughead’s hands do roam a little bit and he can’t help but explore with this deep need to find what will make Veronica whisper his name the right way, or with a little bit more need and despair. He pulls her in for a kiss after one of their reading session, they are in her room and Veronica moans softly when his hands end up underneath her skirt. Her skin is soft right there and Jughead knows he could probably write pages about her skin, or the way she shivers against him, her back pressed against his chest as she is in his embrace.

Veronica rests her head against his shoulder and suddenly the curve of her neck is the most attracting thing ever, Jughead’s lips ghost over the skin right there, planting kisses. He can feel and hear her breath quicken and the way Veronica leans against him and follow the lines of his body is driving him crazy by the second. It’s like she ends where he begins and that thought alone is enough to push him over the edge.

His right hand slips past her expensive skirt and the soft fabric and they find their place right there, on her inner thighs. His thumb traces the skin at a slow pace. “ _Jughead_ .” Veronica breathes in loudly, shudders going through her body chest raising because of the emotion and the intensity. “ _Shh_.” He whispers back and he kisses her fully, lips against hers. The kiss is deep and all kind of dirty, especially with one of Veronica’s hands lost through his dark curls, and the other one pulling the fabric of his jeans.

That’s all the permission and the confidence he needs and he lets his finger roam even further up, where they both need it. Jughead is the one pulling from her mouth as he feels another layer of expensive fabric. The truth is, he wants to look at her. He wants to look at her like this, _unhinged_ , out of control, when he’s the one reducing her to nothing.  

The occasion is rare so he enjoys it, studying her face, his fingers gently pressing and rubbing but never too much. The touches stay light and every single one of her moans is a reward and a plea for him to continue. When Veronica spreads her legs for him, just for him, his heart almost skips a beat, the way she is giving him, trusting him with everything, even her own pleasure.... The thought is too much. But he’s the one capturing her lips this time, ready to give her exactly what she wants. It’s intoxicating minutes and seconds, hours even, or maybe he’s just too high on her kisses and soft cries to really tell time anymore, not when Veronica arches against his fingers and he marvels because he can feel absolutely _everything_.

“ _God_ Jughead...” He just knows he is going to replay the moans in his head for hours. But for now he just holds Veronica close to him, stops moving his fingers when her own hand finds his. She is blushing, it’s probably the second time he sees her actually blushing, looking up to him, legs still trembling. She breathes in deeply, pulls away for a second, a long minute actually and Jughead is about to protest but he is glad when she straddles him, soft smile on her face.  

“Now you need to stay over Jones. I’m gonna need some cuddling after that.”

“Who am I to say no to that?”

—

Jughead wakes up first the next morning and although the sight of Veronica sleeping soundly in his arms is a good one, he feels the need to stretch his legs. He does a quick detour to the bathroom, brushes his teeth quickly, trade his pyjama pants for a pair of faded black jeans and he heads out.

The street are busy despite the early hour and he heads in a random direction, his music inside his ears, his Doc Martens heavy on his feet. He breathes in and out, not really listening to the music, even if it’s Radiohead and even if he can hear Veronica whispering the lyrics softly in his ear. Just thinking. Replaying last night in his head.

He does so with a found smile on his face; the truth is, Jughead has never felt anything close to _this_. He has never been this close to someone and he has never reached that level of intimacy. Dylan doesn't know enough about him to even come close, and even Archie, his long lost and found again best friend, can’t even compare. And Betty... Jughead hasn’t thought about the blond and her ponytail in a very long time, looking back on their brief fling, it seems nothing more but an high school crush. He thought he had to compete for Betty’s attention because he couldn’t possibly know things were not supposed to be like that. He always has Veronica’s full attention, no matter the amount of people in the room, no matter what he knows she is going to find a way to pull him back in. Because it’s not just an attraction, he actually enjoys spending time with her.

Jughead is rambling in his own head, he knows it, he has to head back to the penthouse and kiss his girlfriend good morning. Nothing more. He buys two coffees, a tall americano for him a macchiato for Veronica, because he knows that’s her favorite and he is handing the cashier a 20 when his phone buzz in his pocket, interrupting the music.

> **Jones. You better have a good reason for making me waking up alone.**
> 
> **I got coffee.... is it good enough ?**
> 
> **Depends on how good the coffee is.**  

And Jughead is laughing all the way back to her flat, because that’s such a Veronica thing to say. She is waiting for him of course, arms crossed over her chest, wearing one of his old South Side t-shirt, technically it was FP’s before Jughead, but right now Veronica wears it better than he or his father ever did so he is not going to argue with that.

“I thought you left already... not cool Jughead.” Veronica comments, taking the coffee he hands him.

“Sorry.” he whispers, pulling her close. “I just needed... I just needed the walk I guess.”

Jughead shrugs, for him it’s only natural to do what he wants when he wants, and she knows he does his best thinking when he’s alone. It’s not that Jughead mean to push everyone away, no, the opposite actually. Back in the days, he was the one shun outside because he was weird, because he didn’t fit in... so he eventually got used to being on his own and dealing with that. So now he doesn’t see being alone as something scary, but as something comforting.

“Anything I should be worried about ?” Veronica asks the question as they make their way to the couch. From the outside, the question seems nothing but innocent, however one glance at Veronica and he can tell she’s worried. He’s glad she’s not trying to hide her emotions from him anymore, and Jughead realises how upfront about her feelings she always is.

“No.” Jughead replies automatically, with his empty hand he brushes her exposed knee, just to reassure her. “I just needed to... think. I didn’t mean to worry you, or have you wake up to an empty bed it’s just...”

“It’s just a lot to take in. You, me, the rest.” concludes Veronica for him.

He nods at that, because once again, she understands him without him having to be vocal about it. He squeezes her knees gently and Jughead sips his coffee as she goes on.

“I get it. But we work out, and ... if anyone had told me in high school that I would be dating Jughead Jones, I would have rolled my eyes at that.”

“... Is this _your_ idea of a pep talk ? No because you’re not going in the right direction, just saying...” Jughead wiggles his eyebrows in disbelief, but a smile break his expression a few seconds later, sign that he clearly is just teasing the brunette.

“Will you stop ?” Veronica scolds him with the same smile. “I’m trying to make a point.”

“Sorry.” Just to prove how sorry he is, Jughead leans in and drops a quick kiss on her lips. “Go on.”

“So yeah... As I was saying, I don’t want things to turn bad, all the sudden. So I think we should just talk if anyone of us if feeling... you know... out of place.”

“Do you ?” He is interrupting once again he knows that, but honestly Jughead can not seem to care.

“No, of course not.” Veronica takes his free hand with one of hers and Jughead nods, green eye on their fingers intertwined. “Of course not. Now that you don't work for me anymore it’s less awkward. And I love the fact that you stay over as often as you do...”

“Yeah... I thought it would be easier to keep my flat. Plus I don’t want to impose and you need your space and...”

“Jones, you’re rambling. And yes it’s easier, there is something we need to discuss though.”

Veronica pauses, looking for his gaze and looking back at her, she seems a bit... anxious ? Jughead frowns and he waits for his girlfriend to continue.

“I’ve dated before and sometimes I tend to get to the physical aspects of the relationship pretty fast. Not that it’s a bad thing, not that I didn’t want to... But I have a feeling you don’t work like that. At all.”

Jughead nods, there is something creeping in his stomach when he hears her talking about her past relationships. He can only think about Archie, and the way he would often find them making out near his locker or at any chance they got really. No, there was also Reggie that she briefly dated after their little group implosed, Reggie who would often brag that she was indeed a _feisty_ _latina_ or whatever the hell that would mean.

That’s not him at all, he had questioned his own sexuality for a long time, not really knowing where to place his general lack of interest for anything physical. With Betty, it had been... Well he had wanted it, but late in their relationship, and with Veronica well... She’s staring back at him now and it’s clear she can read the confusion inside of him because she continues.

“Which is fine Jughead, I wouldn't be dating you if that was a problem. It’s not. But I don’t want you, even myself to feel like we have to do anything.”

“So what do you suggest ?” Jughead mumbles.

“Well... “ Veronica takes both of their cups and places them on the coffee table. Then she pushes him into the couch cushion and finds his lap really easily. Their faces are suddenly closer and Jughead can not help but look down at her lips. He does want to kiss her, he does want to be with her, there is no doubt in his mind about that.

“We wait. At least six months. Where we both agree that we won’t be having sex. We can still do... everything else, but this way, I know I won’t ever push you and you are never going to feel like you’re not enough or that you’re underperforming... hmmm ?”

She does read him well, Veronica manages to point out every single issue he has with himself and every single one of his flaws. And yet, he doesn’t feel out of place, he’s not running away from this or from himself. 

“I think... that’s a great idea.” Jughead whispers, wrapping his arms around Veronica.

“That’s what I do Jones, come up with great ideas.” Veronica is smiling that genuine smile he adores while playing with the collar of his shirt.

“And take all the credit for it... you know you’re supposed to let other people appreciate you, right ?”

“There is no fun in that.”

Jughead can not help but laugh while she is kissing him. Six months does sound great, even he has to admit it.

—

June arrives slowly in the city, as well as the heat. For Veronica, it means strapless dresses and sunglasses and Jughead only rolls his eyes for twenty minutes when they shop for the perfect pair of shades for him. She does of course pick them well and the fact that Veronica tells him that he is ridiculously hot with his sunglasses on, does improve his mood a little. Only a little bit.

They eat out a little bit more and the brunette feeds him ice cream while he is writing, Jughead using his good old pencil and a notepad to finish the last chapters of his novel. He does his best to hide it from Veronica who is dying to read it and who’s always asking questions about it.

“You’re gonna have to wait to read it.” Jughead repeats.

“Wait? You really don’t know me at all.” She always replies, hands on both of her hips, looking absolutely adorable.

Even Archie wants to read it, it had been an embarrassing conversation with his best friend during which he had admitted that the book was about Veronica. Only to realise that Arch had put him on speaker and that Betty was indeed nearby. It had been awkward talking to the blond after that, but they kept the dialogue to the bare minimum and he had mostly nodded while she was telling him about college and her literature major.

However, this is not the highlight of the upcoming summer for Jughead. No, it’s definitely is father coming out of prison in a few days. He counts the days, holding Veronica close and telling her everything he plans to show him while he is in the city.

“Do you want me to come with you ?” Veronica finally asks, three days before FP’s official release.

“Of course you’re coming with me. You’re my girlfriend, he needs to meet you... Well I mean. As my girlfriend that is.”

Plus, Jughead wants to add, I already told him all about my _big_ crush on you. He doesn’t however, he just watches as Veronica claps her hand, pulls him for a quick kiss and claim they should all have dinner together, after Jughead has spent some quality time with his father.

“Just leave the details to me, I’ll find us a table somewhere nice.” Her enthusiasm is cute and somehow contagious because Jughead find himself smiling down at her.

“Okay Lodge, but nothing too ... crazy, okay? I think if you try to feed my dad sushi... let’s just say it’s not a good idea.”

“God will you relax, I know what I’m doing.” Veronica finds a way to scold him, with a smile on her face, and before he has a chance to reply, she already has her phone in her hand, claiming she has some phone calls to make.

The rest of the evening is pretty uneventful after that, at least for them, they stick to their take away food and movie combo on Veronica’s couch and Jughead is more than happy with that. Not as happy as the day his dad finally regain his freedom, but it’s a close second. He can’t unfortunately drive up there, FP doesn’t have the same benefits as the Lodges, and he is holding Veronica’s hands, almost pulling her arm, as they make their way to their train on the platform. It’s a busy day as everyone is getting out of the city for a few days, the heat becoming unbearable with each passing day, but somehow, Veronica makes it look okay.

She has picked both of their clothes for this trip in a style that Jughead can only describe as typical _new yorkers going out for the first time in forever_. He doesn’t hate his waistcoat, doesn't hate that it’s matching Veronica’s dress. He knows deep down that it’s her way of making a good impression on his father, but Jughead doubt that FP will notice that.

The ride doesn’t go fast enough for him. Writing seems to be out of the question, so Jughead settles for the next best thing, read with his head resting on Veronica’s lap while she is doing the same. He’s reading fiction, hoping it would take his mind off everything, while his girlfriend is turning the pages of an autobiography of a very famous lawyer, said lawyer is the best in town and Veronica is already thinking about her summer internship.

“Classes end in a few weeks.... I want to keep my options opened.” she has claimed this morning, packing the book.

“You really don’t know how to turn it off, do you ?” has teased Jughead.

He doesn’t think a word of it, of course. He loves that Veronica is able to imagine a future for herself and to just... go for it. Jughead is unable to do that, planning makes him nervous and he’d rather bury himself in a routine than thinking clearly. But watching Veronica doing so has him wondering... About them, about finishing his second book for real, he knows he has to nail that final chapter and it will be perfect, and then he can talk to Veronica about going away for the summer, maybe head for Riverdale.

Lost in his thoughts, Jughead falls asleep. He’s brought back to consciousness by Veronica, running one hand through his hair.

“Hey sleepy head... Our stop is next, come on.”

She has a soft smile on her face and Jughead can’t help but plant a kiss on her cheek as he stands up, grabbing his bag. There is a long bus ride after that, at least it seems long for Jughead who’s unable to focus on anything, skipping song after song on his phone, head resting on Veronica’s shoulder.

“Relax Jones.” eventually whispers Veronica. “It’s your dad, it will be fine.”

“I know... it’s just... it’s been so long.” Jughead sighs, not finding his words.

He has been waiting for this day for years, hoping, praying that FP would be okay and that somehow, the world would be kind to his father after he had paid for his mistakes. Besides, it’s not like they had had a smooth or healthy relationship in the past. It had been bumpy to say the least and Jughead, if he’s been honest with himself, is afraid they will go back to their bad habits. Not only FP, but him as well. He’s done being alone, he’s done thinking the entire world is against him, that there is a reason people call him certain things, he’s done.

And maybe his inner struggle is visible, or maybe Veronica knows him too well, because she kisses his forehead and proceeds to do a detailed summary of her book. She rambles for minutes and in any other moment, Jughead would have simply shrug in disinterest but he appreciates the fact that she’s trying to distract him. 

“This guy is amazing, for real, I think I would be lucky just to bring him his coffee.”

“That would be a first.... I just don’t see you as an assistant.”

“Well... we all have to start somewhere right ? Besides I want to earn it, not just buy my way into the perfect job or the perfect life. It doesn’t work like that Jughead ... sometimes messes can be enjoyable too.” 

There is a pause right there, Jughead staring back at Veronica and fully aware that she is talking about him. And his ability to stress over the little things. He nods and leans closer for a soft kiss because they are not mess, definitely not, they are doing okay. He seems to relax after that and he catches a little bit more sleep before their destination.

The prison is worse than in Jughead’s memory and he can not help but squeeze Veronica’s hands a little harder as they make their way into the facility. She presses back and he can feel the brunette close by but some part of him is kinda ashamed about all of this and he is not sure if he can face her now. He can face the prison guards it seems and he mumbles their names, somehow even hesitant about that. The few steps separating him from his dad are the longest it seem and Jughead can not help but feel like he is sixteen all over when his eyes fall on his father. Who hasn’t changed one bit. Well he did. FP looks tired, he has a beard and dark circles under his eyes, but it’s still him, still the same father he used to share a small space with. Still the same.

Jughead barely has time to think about the right thing to say, barely has time to mumble a hello, before FP raises from his chair and pulls him into a hug. Jughead freezes on the spot, because it’s familiar and yet so foreign and it takes him a few seconds before he wraps his own arm around his father, breathing deeply into the embrace.

“It’s good to see you again Jughead... my boy. It’s so good to see you.”

They stay like this for what feels like forever before his dad pulls away, claiming he needs to see him. Jughead can’t help but smile at that but he doesn’t flinch or move when his father’s hands find his jaw and FP _does_ look at him from every angle. Jughead doesn’t know what he is looking for and part of him is too afraid to ask, he’s not 16 anymore, not running away from anything. He has a life he actually enjoys and that he has built from himself in the city.

“You got taller.” concludes FP after a long minute of silence.

“Or you got smaller.” replies Jughead with a smile. “Yeah... it must be the food here... that makes you shrink, or you’re just getting too old.”

It does earn a smile and next thing he knows, FP is running one hand through his hair. And suddenly, it’s all simple and easy and Jughead almost forget where they are and why. That is before he hears Veronica clears his throat behind him and both Jones turns around to face her. Veronica is smiling at the both of them and Jughead does feel proud as she extends one hand toward FP.

“Veronica Lodge, so nice to meet you. Well... we have already met before and...”

She doesn’t have time to finish her sentence before FP pulls her into a hug too. The picture is more than surreal, between Veronica’s slight blush and her surprised expression and FP’s enthusiasm as he is practically lifting her from the ground.

“Of course I know who you are. Juggie talks about you all the time.”

“Well dad... Meet Veronica I suppose.” mumbles Jughead as they break their embrace. In any other situation, Jughead would have taken a picture, but he settles for Veronica’s rosy face as his dad let go and the fond smile she gives him a few seconds later.

They head back all together to the city and Jughead doesn’t mind answering his dad’s questions, his hand holding Veronica’s the entire time. They go over his life in the city, his newest book, his roommate and even Riverdale. Jughead has a small nudge in his stomach as his dad talk about his hometown so foundly. They both have different memories of the small town and Jughead doesn’t even have it in him to disagree with his dad, so happy to have him back. They even talk about his mother and JellyBean, Jughead still texts his sister from time to time, their relationship is unique and he just knows one day she is going to show up on his doorstep, bags in her hands. His mother is another subject, both Jones nod as she is mentioned and the conversation takes another turn.

It’s past midnight when they finally make it to Jughead’s flat, Dylan more than eager to meet his dad. While Dylan gives FP a small tour of their flat, Jughead pulls Veronica aside, glad to be just with the brunette for a few minutes. 

“You did good today Jones.” she claims before kissing him. The kiss is soft, Jughead’s knees go weak as he feels Veronica’s thumbs rubbing his cheeks. He doesn’t fall somehow, he just keeps his girlfriend close, feeling safer than ever.

“I have to go. But text me if you need anything and don’t forget we are having dinner, with your dad on Friday, okay?”

He nods before stealing another kiss, loving the way he can always feel Veronica smiling against his lips.

The next few days are spent with his dad. It’s exactly what Jughead needs and the first thing he does is to show off his new bike with a proud smile. That’s not all, he takes FP out almost all day long to show him his favorite spots and most importantly buy his dad everything he wants. “You don’t need to do that.” FP claims, the first time Jughead takes him shopping. Weirdly enough it’s for clothes, _yes_ he has been spending a lot of time with Veronica, but Jughead just shrugs. And finally get the value of money and that small part of Veronica’s world. Having money doesn’t make him less Jughead Jones, it just opens more doors and there is just no way he is letting his dad go before spoiling him first. He insists on paying for _everything_ , including his bus ticket back to Riverdale, even if deep down, he doesn’t approve nor does he understand FP desire to go back.  

“That’s what feels right for me right now Jughead. I have a lot of wrongs to undo.”

Jughead can’t argue with that. And right now what feels right for him is to be here, with Veronica, in the city. She texts him an address in Brooklyn for their dinner, along with a _don’t be late_ and Jughead has to prepare his dad a little bit as they climb out of their taxi.

“She just wanted to do something nice... she tends to ... well... Veronica is an overachiever, it’s one of her best qualities if you ask me but yeah... keep an open mind, okay?”

“I’m sure it will be fine Jughead.”

That’s what Jughead hopes as well as they make their way towards the address. He is relieved when he realises it’s nothing but a bar, and not a trendy restaurant like he has feared. Veronica, looking more stunning than ever in a red dress and denim jacket, is waiting for them upfront. She offers a wave as she sees them approaching and Jughead doesn't waste any time wrapping his arms around her.

“You made it! I’m so glad to see you, I hope you are enjoying the city Mister Jones.”

“I am, and please, call me FP, everyone does.”

“Noted. Shall we go in?” 

Veronica, as usual, is not really expecting an answer and naturally leads the way inside. Turns out Jughead was wrong, it’s not a bar, it’s a mix between a dinner and a coffee place.The atmosphere seems casual enough between the jukebox, the pool table and the couches here and there but something, maybe the decor or the lit candles makes it seem awfully exclusive.

“I got us the best table.” Veronica is almost jumping with excitement and it’s only when they are sitting down in the patio with a phenomenal view of the street lights that Jughead sees what she means.

“Veronica...  it’s perfect.”

“Well... I thought that FP’s last night in the city should be special so...”

“In that case, that’s more than done. Thank you Veronica.” FP replies with a smile. 

The evening feels a little bit too perfect to be real. Jughead pretends not to notice that his dad is ordering non-alcoholic beers, that Veronica is not leaning closer to him at every chance that she gets or that it seems that she has found the only place in the city where he can eat his own weight in french fries. Jughead can not believe that this is actually an evening in his adult life, just having dinner with his dad, one arm wrapped around the girl he likes.

—

Eventually, FP has to head back to Riverdale. And even despite Jughead’s many warnings and questions and “are you sure you really want to go through this?” he doesn’t change his mind. So Jughead gives him a ride to the nearest bus station, an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Like something bad is about to happen and there is nothing he can do to stop it. Or he is being is overdramatic self for _no_ reason.

“Oh come on Jug, it’s not the end of the world... We can still call each other every day.” FP finally turns to him after checking with an employee about his imminent departure. He must have caught the look on Jughead’s face.

Jughead just offers a shrug and mumbles a simple “I know it’s just...” 

It’s just that Riverdale is the city of so many mistakes, his mistakes, his father’s... It would have been nice to break down from that cycle and burry the past as far away as possible. However Jughead doesn’t say all of that, not feeling in the sharing mood. If Veronica had been here, maybe she would have known what to say. He doesn’t know why he thinks of the brunette right now, or maybe because she has become his safety net and he’d become used to that.

“I know.” FP nods and grabs his right shoulder with a firm hand. “But sometimes... you have to stop running away. I had a lot of time to think... a _lot_. Riverdale is my home, maybe it’s not waiting for me with opened arms but I have to try.”

“You shouldn’t have to... you could have it easy here, we could find you a job, we could be roommates... There are so many options.” Jughead’s delivery is fast, like it is every time he is nervous or anxious or for any reason really.

“It doesn’t have to make sense Jughead. But Riverdale is where I feel... I don’t know. Like myself again. And let me tell you, when you find something or someone that makes you feel like that... you don’t give up. _Ever_.”  

That’s another side of his dad right in front of him, one he’s never seen before. FP looks old, vulnerable and... tired? Jughead’s reply dies right there, in his throat, seeing his father like this and he has to pause to wonder if something or someone does that for him. There’s an answer to that question and before he can open his mouth, his dad hugs him , one last time, and finds his ticket to go.

Jughead doesn’t move, he watches FP leave and waves at him as the bus slowly starts and leaves the station. But his feet stay planted to the ground as he wonders. Riverdale is not _it_ for him, never was and it will probably never be. The city is nice, he can be his true self but Jughead doesn’t get attached to places like that. They just become stages for the thoughts that roam through his mind and for his life, nothing more, nothing less.

Minutes pass before Jughead moves again, _knowing_ he has two stops to make.

The first one to his own flat, he ignores Dylan’s questions about FP and Veronica and heads straight for his room. There, right next to his computer and half full notebooks, there lies the finished manuscript for his second book. He did finish it, that evening after his dinner with his dad and Veronica, he had typed all night and spent even more time in front of his printer.

He grabs the stack of pages, shoves it down his backpack and heads back. “I’ll be right back!.” Jughead doesn’t know if he’s talking to himself or to Dylan, it doesn’t matter because he drives fast now, heading to Veronica’s penthouse. He comes unannounced as usual and he can’t seem to press the elevator buttons fast enough, he takes a deep breath when he’s finally facing Veronica’s door. He’s glad when the door opens and his girlfriend appear, glasses on and a soft smile just for him.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon. I still have to go over some notes but if you give me 30 minutes we can go out for br...”

“ _There_.”

Jughead interrupts Veronica by handing her the manuscript. He almost can not meet her eyes for a few seconds but when he finally looks up from the first page, he is facing Veronica’s puzzled expression. So he takes a deep breath. Because now he has to explain. Actually talk about how he finally started writing again when he got the job as her driver, how she has inspired every single page, every word, every chapter by just being _her_.

“I... I’ve finished it. The draft. The novel. Whatever it is. I don’t know what it is. It’s about you... of course it’s about _you_ . First rule is to write about what you know right? Well I want you to be the first one to read it. Because we both know I’m never going to be the kind of boyfriend that says the right thing at the right time. Unless you prepare me a speech. Actually I can see you do that, making me flash cards to avoid awkward situations... Anyway I’m rambling. This is just me, talking about you, writing to you and ... There is no way what  I can say can compete to that, so I think you should read it. And decide if you still want to ... if you still want to be with me because trust me... it’s a _lot_.”

“Jughead I...” He knows she’s going to protest, say a few pages can’t change anything between them, but that’s not how he sees it.

“Veronica _please_. Just read it. And let me know, okay?”

Whatever the brunette is about to say, she doesn't. She finally takes the pages and holds them close to her chest, nodding.

That’s _my_ heart, Jughead wants to add, and if you think it’s crazy to need you like air after just a few months then we should just stop right now.

He doesn't say any of that, of course. No, he leans close, plants a kiss on her forehead and, not really able to look down in those brown eyes, he leaves.

—

The next two days are just pure torture. Waiting, Jughead decides, is just the _worst_. He doesn’t do anything, as a sort of punishment, he just lays down on the couch, Netflix in the background, Jughead staring at the ceiling. It goes to the point that he turns down the pizza Dylan hands him after a long afternoon.

“That bad.... something happen with Veronica?” 

_No, except that I’m the biggest drama queen in our relationship._  

“Nope. Everything is fine. Veronica’s fine, I’m fine, nothing to worry about.”

“... You’re a terrible liar, you know that right?”

Jughead is too... far to care. He doesn’t care, nothing seems to matter right now and he keeps picturing Veronica, sitting down on her couch, reading. Turning the pages. Seeing herself through his eyes. Maybe he’s the first guy in the history of dating to write her a 300 pages love letter. _Sure_ , he did change the names, the driver in the story is named something else, same for her character, sure he did develop some part for the plot and for the drama ... but it doesn’t matter, it’s still them, it’s still _him_.

He moves from the couch to his own bedroom when Dylan complains a little bit too much. Jughead keeps staring at the ceiling or the few pictures of Veronica he has on his phone, which is in retrospect not the best idea he ever had. There is a knock on his door eventually, maybe after his third nap of the day and he checks the hour on his phone, it’s past 4pm before going back under the covers. 

“I’m not hungry Dylan, so leave me the fuck alone, thank you.”

“Jughead Jones not hungry? Well that would be a first...”

He freezes right on the spot when he hears Veronica’s voice. He considers moving and facing her, but he’s good right there, laying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. It’s a good place to hide.

“Have you been hiding out here all this time ? ... Come on Jughead.”

Jughead doesn’t reply, his heart is beating way too fast for that and he considers pretending to be asleep really. But that’s not okay for Veronica, because next thing he knows, she is snatching the cover away from him with a strength he never knew she had. He looks up from the pillow slowly, the brunette is looking down with a smile and Jughead rolls his eyes before moving.

“Fine.” Jughead mumbles as he sits up, finally facing her. She is taller than him like this, which is a first. And Jughead _doesn’t_ want to lean into her touch as Veronica wraps her arm around his neck, but he does. He almost _hates_ the way his own hands automatically find her hips to pull her closer, almost. And he absolutely _loathes_ the way his breath quicken when she finally straddles him, their gazes meeting.

“Did you read everything?” he finally asks, whispering.

“I did...” Veronica has his favorite smile on, and he is .... hopeful in that moment. Can almost believe she feels at least 1% of what he does for her, that she wants to be by his side and never let go.

“And?” Veronica’s fingers find their way inside his hair as he asks the question.

“And what do you think Jones? You’re a talented writer and the way you see me it’s... It’s... _amazing_. I think you’re the first person who really does see me, everything there is to see. Not just the bitchy park-avenue princess. Not just the party girl or the overachiever. But everything. And I know why you kinda handed me your draft and ran away... But you’ll never be second Jughead, never to me.”  

And it shouldn’t feel so good to hear those words, but it does. Jughead can not even begin to understand what’s happening to his heart, to him right now, the only thing he can do is to pull Veronica even closer and kiss her with everything he has. The kiss has him feeling dizzy in seconds, the taste of her tongue seem to be too much, her hands inside his hair too, but he pulls away with a smile. Only to hear Veronica laugh.

“What?”

“But let’s agree Jones, as a driver you were the worst.”

“Oh shut up, Lodge.”

“Make me.”

“Honestly? Gladly.”

  


_One month later_

 

This is a _bad_ idea.

And Veronica is anything but an expert at spotting bad ideas. But it’s not like she’s about to say anything and suggest they turn back even if she wants to. She can feel Jughead’s eyes on her and she does her best to keep her polite smile on.

He’s not even subtle about it, Jughead is _never_ subtle when he is checking on her. Not that she minds, it’s his own way of caring and Veronica actually loves it and she’s always surprised when he can read her in just one glance. Years of cold stares and fake smiles ruined but Jughead Jones. No really... she doesn’t mind at all.

“It’s not too late to turn back, you know.” 

Jughead is the first one to break the silence, which actually says a lot about this whole situation. Veronica finally stops staring at the window and turns to her boyfriend. He looks absolutely stunning in his dark blue suit, and despite his protests, it’s a good thing that the suit compliment the tone of his skin or his messy hair. Jughead Jones is hot and that’s final for her. Sure he looks nothing like the kind of guys she dated in the past, but she doesn’t care about that. And he should know better by now.

No, the thing is that... Veronica doesn’t want to let people inside their bubble.

Those past few weeks had been perfect. Jughead had been the one suggesting they go away for awhile and that she stops worrying about Columbia and the _rest,_ her parents, her own legacy and Lodge Industry, so much. She did need the break, and spending a few weeks in Italy with Jughead bad been the best vacation of her life. Nothing could compare to the warm feeling she would get in her stomach each time he will pull her into a hug in the busy street, or how he would willingly pose for a picture, kissing her in some frames even, just because he could.

So far, it had been a perfect summer.

And then they had headed back to city. And they had both received the same invitation to the same high school reunion. Veronica had been the one opening her mouth and suggesting they’d go, she had the perfect dress, the perfect boyfriend, she had thought she had been ready to face her mistakes. 

But now?

Heading closer to the high school, close to Jughead, Veronica is not so sure.  Most people will probably still hold a grudge over petty high school drama. And what about Cheryl who had been forced to give up the Vixens because of her ? What about Josie who she pushed away from her own band with no remorse... and worst of all, what about Betty and Archie, the _perfect_ couple, holding hands right in front of her? Veronica is not sixteen, she does know that, but there is a reason Riverdale is a sore subject and why stepping out of this car is a bad idea.

Jughead squeezes her hand a little bit tighter and Veronica smiles, realising, she still hasn’t answered his question.

“No... I mean we are here... It’s fine, I can handle one evening in a room full of people who think I’m just a bitch, it’s fine.”

“Don’t. Okay? Just don’t.” Jughead sees right through the thought façade, pulls her closer and kisses her slowly. Veronica wants to argue that he is going to ruin her makeup, wants to pretend she doesn’t need him this much, but it’s no use because she is the one playing with his collar, doubtful.

“You’ve changed.” Jughead’s tone is good enough to reassure her but he continues. “Not only you but everyone in this room. And if people want to judge you over a bunch of high school nonsense... their loss. They should get to know you now and that’s just it.”

Veronica nods, pressed right against Jughead. Seeing him so sure like now does help her. He is the one doubting most of the time, but when Jughead knows he just does and he ignores the rest.

“That being said... I thought you should have something to remind you of the old Veronica.” He has a sleek smile on his face, the smile that make her knees go weak during long making out sessions and Veronica does pull at his collar even more.

“You got me something? What is it Jones... I want to see it.”

“You have no patience Lodge.” Jughead kisses her quickly and then he places a box in her hand, apparently he’s been hiding it in his jacket. Veronica wants to point that she should have noticed but she is too busy smiling down when she recognizes the box coming from Tiffany’s. She wants to break the moment and ask him how painful shopping for this must have been but she doesn’t. She’s too busy opening her present.

“Jughead I....”

The brunette is in awe to say the least. It’s a necklace, elegant and simple and unlike the necklace of pearls she used to wear in high school, this one only has one pearl. And this one is from Jughead, not from her father’s.

“I thought... old Veronica meets new Veronica when I saw it.”

“Jughead this is perfect.” Veronica pulls him for a kiss, and against his lips she forgets the rest of the evening and where they are headed. Even more so as he helps put on the necklace. When she sees the look of Jughead’s face, she feels more powerful than ever. It’s perfect, it’s all the confidence she needs to step out of their car and takes his arms.

“Ready, Lodge?”

“Well...now I am.”

She could make a note about how Riverdale High hasn’t changed, she could point out the decor and the awful use of the gym as they step inside, but she doesn’t, too busy smiling up at Jughead.

_“Oh. My. God. Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones.... please tell me this is true and that you guys are dating.”_

They are of course welcomed by Cheryl’s voice and Veronica wants to laugh because it’s good to be back.

At least, she thinks, the best hasn’t changed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref for Veronica's necklace : [here](https://www.tiffany.co.uk/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-south-sea-noble-pearl-pendant-31177189?trackpdp=pr)
> 
> I just want to thank every single person who has left a comment and/or a kudo, it's been more than appreciated and I felt very safe in the Jeronica fandom. I think they do deserve a very happy and soft ending. 
> 
> For those wondering I do have more in store, and my next Jeronica fic will be an high school drama, I am still looking for a beta and if you have any ideas/questions, come find me on tumblr over [here](http://aesthetics-blue.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
